An Alternate Realm
by KitValentina
Summary: After a long day in class, Yuuki and Zero go about their prefects duties, knowing they need to meet the Chairman afterward. When they arrive, a new girl in a Night Class uniform is waiting. She has two objectives to finish at Cross Academy. Slight YxZ
1. An Alternate Realm: New Girl

An Alternate Realm

The bell rang to signal that classes were over and the brunette sat up in her seat, rubbing her eyes tiredly. As she yawned and stretched, she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Yuuki, we're going to be late for that meeting with Chairman Cross if we don't hurry up and get the squealers back to their dorm." Zero huffed, one hand in his pants pocket as the other held his books.

"I know, I know.. Why must he schedule a meeting on a day where I feel like I've had no sleep.. " Yuuki yawned again, rising from her seat to meet Zero by the door, still rubbing her eyes as they went to greet the already growing crowd in the courtyard.

"That's because we kind of don't sleep.. It's part of the job remember? The kind Chairman bestowed upon us the great honor of no sleep and..--" Zero's sentence was cut short as the two prefects entered in courtyard. The girls were already crowded around the gates, screaming the names of the Night Class members they so adored. The male prefect sighed, watching them all with a frown tugging at the side of his mouth. "--hormone-crazed-females.."

----

The night passed by quickly, much quicker then Zero or Yuuki realized, sending them down to the Chairman's office in what seemed like a matter of moments since they had sent the Day Class girls back to their dorm. Yuuki knocked on the door to the office, though she knew that as the Chairman's adopted daughter she didn't have to. With Chairman Cross' answer of 'Come in', the two prefects stepped into the office, blinking at the young red haired girl that sat on the small sofa in the office. She had her head tilted, looking up at them with deep green eyes that reflected like mirrors. She stood, fixing the Night Class uniform the Chairman had given her and strode over to the still baffled pair at the door. Still smiling, the girl offered her hand to the two as the Chairman cleared his throat.

"Yuuki, Zero; I'd like you to meet a temporary student for the Night Class. This is Kit Valentina and as part of her being here, she has been given the task of watching the other Night Class students some of the time while you two patrol. She has also another task, but will come at a later date." The Chairman gave Zero a smile that made the teen raise a brow, his arms folding in front of him as he shot the new girl a glare.

"Why is a girl going into the Night Class being allowed to watch the Night Class? It doesn't make sense to let a vampire watch vampires." Zero grumbled aloud, looking the new girl over before lifting his eyes to glare at the Chairman. The Chairman moved from behind his desk to answer, watching as Kit shook Yuuki's hand, realizing that Zero was not going to offer his. Though before the Chairman Cross could get the words out that he was working together correctly, Kit answered for him, "You should ask yourself the same thing, Zero Kiriyu. Why would the Chairman let a vampire watch vampires? "

Zero growled lowly in his throat, his right hand instinctively reaching into his uniform to grasp the Bloody Rose he kept holstered there. Yuuki noticed the motion out of the corner of her eyes and put a hand on Zero's shoulder, making the half-breed relax his grip on the gun. He narrowed his eyes as the new girl stood there, her shoulder length red hair shifting to one side as she tilted her head yet again. Kit smiled watching him, knowing that she had hit a nerve. With a small giggle she turned to the Chairman who nodded, letting her know she could continue.

"Yes, I do know about the secret of this school, and about your little secret Zero, though not because the Chairman told me. Please, have a seat. I'm sure it'll be much easier to listen while relaxed. " Kit motioned to the couch across from the sofa she was sitting on, returning to it once Zero and Yuuki had sat down, the Chairman returning to the seat behind his desk. Kit looked at her hands a drew a breath, wondering exactly how to start.

"I'm part of the Vampire Hunter's organization, at least in the sense that I'm trying to keep out of hand vampires in check. Level E vampires are my main concern and trying to get to them before they cause any major damage to themselves or anyone else. I was asked by a friend of Chairman Cross to come to the Academy for a while and observe the vampires in the Night Class and to complete the other part of my tasks here. " Kit lifted her eyes from her hands to look at the two prefects, trying her best not to look at Zero directly.

"You mean to do something about me don't you? " Zero asked her hotly, his arms still crossed in front of his chest, fists clenched tightly. Yuuki looked up at him as he shot the question to Kit, watching the anger that danced in his eyes. She'd only seen that type of anger once, and that was when Shizuka had infiltrated the school.

Kit shook her head slightly, a faint smile upon her lips as she watched Zero. " That's something you'll have to find out later my dear. Though I assure you, I mean no one in this school any harm. I am here first and foremost to help keep an eye on the Night Class. "

"Why would you only be here temporarily then? " Yuuki finally spoke, though her voice shook a little as she had not yet gotten over seeing the intense anger in Zero's eyes once more. "Wouldn't you stay permanently to help if you were mainly here to help watch the Night Class?"

Kit's head tilted at the question, and she contemplated how to answer it, looking to the Chairman after a few moments for reassurance. Chairman Cross nodded again but said nothing, sipping the tea that he had recently poured for himself. With a sigh Kit stood, her hands staying clasped in front of her. "The reason that I won't be staying is because I'll have to go back eventually.. "

Zero turned his head to look at Yuuki, who looked about as puzzled as he himself felt. Sitting up straight, Zero leaned forward, gesturing with his hand until the words would come out. "What do you mean.. 'go back eventually'?"

Kit cleared her throat, a slight blush raising to her cheeks, " I'll have to go back.. to my realm.."

Zero blinked, his head tilting this time as he struggled with words. He couldn't figure out what this girl was getting at and it was starting to annoy him that she was being aloof about it all. Yuuki turned to Zero as she realized that he couldn't figure it out either and then to the Chairman, who was smiling as he always did.

"Care to.. elaborate Kit? " Yuuki squeaked the words as she shifted again, unsure of the whole situation at the moment. The atmosphere in the room was tense, at least between the three students. Chairman Cross was content to say nothing and sip his tea, which only made things harder on the two prefects.

"I-I'm not from this world.. this realm. I'm also not a vampire, as you and Zero might have originally suspected, Yuuki. My kind comes from an alternate dimension that is similar to this one, with many of the same creatures, but with many different ones as well. Dragons? Yes, those are real, but only in my realm. The same goes for every other mythological creature that comes in fairy tale books. " Kit's cheeks were now a deep red, near the color of her hair, and she couldn't keep from twisting the ends of her uniform shirt.

"Wait a second, you expect us to believe that you aren't human or vampire and that dragons and unicorns are real? " Zero stood up, outraged that this girl would stand here and feed them lies, but more that the Chairman would sit there and let her do it to them. He turned to the Chairman, growling lightly. "Chairman, you can't honestly --" Zero stopped short as Chairman Cross raised his hand, silencing the silver haired teen as he stood there. Yuuki looked to her adopted father as he had shushed her partner from finishing his sentence, curiously looking toward Kit as the Chairman pointed to her.

"Yes, all those things are real Zero. As for me.. Well my kind are unique. We have the power to shape shift, to cast magic, and outlive most creatures. I --" Kit closed her eyes, turning one hand as a green light began shimmering softly over her body and before the Chairman, Yuuki and Zero, she seemed to shrink to the point where she was no longer visible in her uniform. The prefects gasped, Yuuki clinging to Zero as she tried to get her mind around what just happened. Zero took a step forward cautiously, noting that the uniform stirred and moved and from beneath a pair of long gray ears protruded. After a moment, a nose the color of light charcoal, and then a pair of deep purple eyes with lighter purple markings. The little creature shook off the rest of the uniform, revealing a body that was as big as a midsized dog but with the overall look of a fox. It padded forward some, making the two prefects equally step backward, falling onto the couch on which they were originally sitting. With a light laugh the Chairman sipped his tea, crossing his hands under his chin. He eyed his adopted children and then the fox, laughing again to himself. After a moment, the fox sat down, it's head tilted to one side, long ears twitching before it spoke. "-- am a Nova Fox. A being of the alternate realm, and I am here to help you."

----

A/N: Not entirely sure if it's allowed, but I'm adding links to drawings that I did to go along with the fic. If these don't belong or not allowed, I'd appreciate it if someone PMs. Otherwise, check my bio to see the drawings and enjoy.


	2. An Alternate Realm: Bed Time

Yuuki looked up at the clock that hung in the Chairman's office. It was now almost time for Day Classes to start and it had only been three hours since Kit had revealed to Yuuki and Zero what she was. After shifting into her natural form, Kit had gone on to explain how she came to be in their realm.

Apparently, as part of her dimension's rules, they are required four times a year to check on the vampire population of the opposite realm. In her realm, vampires have already learned to coexist with every creature and race and though there isn't 'peace', they are closer then what is currently going on in opposite realm. The Blood Realm, as they call it, for the soul reason of the vampire and human conflict. Kit explained to them that Nova Foxes are elected to do this periodical checking up as they are the most peaceful of all races as well as the most qualified. Their senses can alert them to an E level vampire before it changes into the insane blood monster, as their bodies give off a certain pheromone. It was this ability that the Vampire Hunter's organization recruited Kit and several of her kind to help with the task of monitoring the E levels.

Kit also mentioned to them how she found out about Zero's secret. Though the Chairman's friend told her of the Night Class, she never mentioned a word about Zero. When Kit arrived to talk to Chairman Cross, she could immediately smell the particular scent Level E's gave off. Their smell, compared to all other vampires, was different and stronger. This lead Kit to ask the Chairman about the topic and was soon given confirmation on what she had originally been thinking.

Yuuki contemplated all that she was told during the past few hours. It made her head spin and even more tired then she was the day before when she had gone with Zero to do their prefect duties. Now she continued to sit in the office, having been excused from the days classes so that she could absorb the knowledge she was given and to rest. Zero laid across from her on the sofa that Kit originally had occupied, his eyes closed as he thought. Yuuki flopped backwards on the couch, idly playing the necklace she wore around her neck. She could hear the Chairman talking with Kit in another room, but she couldn't make out any of the words they were saying. As she strained to listen, Yuuki realized exactly how tired she was. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the minute and she was falling asleep fast. Yuuki shook her head and tapped her cheeks to try and get herself to stay awake, alerting Zero from his thoughtful trance across from her. The teen sat up and strode over to the other couch, looking down at his partner as she attempted to keep herself awake.

"Yuuki, maybe you should go back to your room and sleep. " Zero crossed his arms over his chest, showing that he was obviously not happy with her having not gone back to her room in the first place.

"I'm fine Zero, really. I just want to stay here in case something happens and Chairman Cross needs us.. " Yuuki tried to hold back the yawn that was stirring in her, but it escaped as she lifted a hand to rub her eyes. With a heavy sigh, Zero uncrossed his arms and slipped them carefully under Yuuki, one under her head and the other under her legs, to carry her back to her dorm room. "Uwaah! Zero, put me down I'll be fine! I'll-- " Zero shook his head and gave her one of his rare smiles, instantly making Yuuki blush and lay silent in her friend's arms, allowing herself to be carried to her room.

----

A/N: Links are being added to my bio for the drawings I did to go along with the fic. Check em out!


	3. An Alternate Realm: Double Threats

Kit sighed lightly, thanking the Chairman one more time before picking up the small bag she had and walking out of the office toward the Moon Dorms. As she walked through the corridors she soon found out what Chairman Cross meant when he said 'People will react when they see you and in a Night Class uniform'. The boys that were on their way to class stopped and stared, obviously shocked by the new student, while the girls all gasped. One girl pointed at Kit, squealing loudly, "Oh my god, another beautiful Night Class girl! I've never seen her before, though. I can't believe she's in the school right now!" Kit shook her head slowly, giggling to herself as she exited the halls and made her way toward the Moon Dorms. As she reached the gate Kit stopped. She could've sworn she heard footsteps and turned on her heels to see Zero Kiriyu standing behind her. His silver eyes were narrowed and they pierced hers in an attempt to retrieve answers in her own green depths.

"Shouldn't you be resting Zero?" Kit asked coolly, turning slightly to rest a hand on the gate of the Moon Dorms.

"What exactly is your other task that you have here Kit? You're already watching the Night Class, and if you say you're mainly part of the Vampire Hunter's organization so that you can keep an eye on Level E vampires, then your only other task would have something to do with me. Tell me what you're up to, now. " Zero took a step forward, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, fangs bared at her. Kit eyed the silver haired male in front of her, tilting her head to the side as she shifted her weight somewhat.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be patient Zero. You'll find out soon enough exactly what is going on. For now, I need to go and introduce myself to the rest of the Night Class and explain things with Kaname. " Kit turned to open the gate, releasing the latch on it as Zero's hand closed around her wrist. He pulled her around to face him, growling at her as his eyes began to flicker between silver and red.

"Tell me now, Kit!"

"I suggest you learn to control your temper as well as your thirst, and do remember.." Kit pulled her wrist out of Zero's grasp easily, shocking the teen as she did. With a quick motion of her hand, she pushed Zero back several feet into a bush, causing him to fall backward into it. ".. I am not some human, nor am I a vampire. You best remember you do not know what I am capable of. " Turning back toward the gate, Kit opened it and strode inside, the gate closing on it's own as she entered the Moon Dorm.

Zero sat up from his seat in the bushes, brushing the small twigs from his silvery hair as he glared after Kit. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of.."

----

Kit shivered at the weird look she got from the old man that watched the door to the Moon Dorms. It was just the way he stared her down, looked at the paper that the Chairman had given her, and then back up at her and continued to repeat that several times before allowing her permission into the halls. With a sigh, she lifted her head and closed her eyes, sniffing the air a couple times to find Kaname without having to ask another Night Class member.

"_He should be upstairs then eh? Mm.. best way to avoid being detected is to not be seen. Well then. __" _Kit thought to herself as she mumbled a quick spell, making herself invisible and unable to be sensed. She strode quickly up the stairs, passing a few male Night Class students on her way, the two looking at each other as they could've sworn they felt someone pass them. Turning to see no one behind them, the two teens continued on their way downstairs, leaving Kit to find her way to Kaname. "_Now to wait for one of them to leave the room.. perfect timing._" Kit slipped passed the tall male student as he left the room, standing in a corner as she watched the dark haired Kaname stare out his window.

The male turned to his right, looking at the remaining vampires. "Aidou, Kain, would you two please leave the room for a little while?"

"Oh, uh, yes Kaname. " Aidou, the smaller of the two with slightly curly hair, answered quickly before leading the way out of the room. Kain lingered a moment before shutting the door behind him.

Kaname listened quietly as the sound of their footsteps disappeared, turning to face the door. With the narrowing of his eyes, cracks formed quickly in the direction of the corner that Kit was currently hiding in, causing her to dispel her invisibility and cast a shield in it's place. The pure-blood turned to look at the red haired female, noting the Night Class uniform. He knew that she wasn't a vampire; he knew of every pure-blood left, and only purebloods had such powers, but invisibility and shields? Kaname lifted his hand charged toward Kit, only to be caught by the very hand he was going to use to attack her with. Kaname raised a brow, somewhat curious now. The girl only smiled at him, shaking her head slightly to move the hair from her eyes before speaking.

"The Chairman said that you might be able to sense me and react this way. Though you have no need to be at arms Kaname, I mean you no harm. " Kit continued to hold the pure-blood's hand until he pulled away from himself, watching him back step and eye her curiously.

"Exactly who are you and what're you doing sneaking into my dorm room?" Kaname turned to watch her out of the corner of his eyes, their brown depths gleaming in the dim light that filtered in through the windows.

Kit set down her bag, proceeding to bow to the pure-blood, "I am Kit Valentina, a temporary student here at Cross Academy and a Night Class student. I am also however part of the Vampire Hunter's organization and a member of race from another realm. I am here to help keep an eye on the Night Class but as well perform another task." Kit stood up straight, taking a step forward to hand Kaname the form from Chairman Cross, allowing the vampire time to look it over before continuing. "I know that being part of the Vampire Hunter's organization does not appeal to you, but my main interest is Level E vampires. Most nobles and higher classed vampires are not cause for concern. "

"Then why would you need to watch the Night Class. You should be watching Zero Kiriyu. " Kename turned his back to Kit to read over the form again, his free hand unconsciously clenching in a fist.

"I understand, Kename, and Zero is being watched as well. However.. There have been rare cases in the time that my kind has been working for the Vampire Hunter's organization where a Level D or even a Level C rank vampire has fallen to insanity. As such, I am required to stay in the school for a period of time to look for the changes in your class mates. Afterward, I report my findings and leave for my realm. " Kit watched as Kaname stood with his back to her, setting the paper on his desk before turning back to look at her.

"Your realm? You're saying that you're from another realm.. the Realm of Mythology?" Kaname narrowed his eyes, one hand moving to rest at his hip.

"Ah, I figured you'd have at least heard of it, my dear Kaname. " Kit smiled wider, tilting her head to the side, her hair falling with it.

"Yes I've heard of it, and it was suppose to be exactly as it sounds. A myth. I don't recall of any being from another realm being documented here. "

"Well of course not. I don't think it would do well for us if we found out. The select few that do know about us have been sworn to secrecy and can easily have their minds erased of the event if something were to get out of hand. At any rate, I am here temporarily. "

"So tell me.. Kit was it? How do you find these changes in my classmates? " Kaname lifted a free hand to brush his dark brown bangs out his eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Well now, that would be a question wouldn't it? My kind, Nova foxes, have the keenest sense of smell. More keen the any animal, creature or being. When a vampire is about to fall into insanity, a few weeks prior to, the start to give off a pheromone that we can smell. This alerts us to the change and we take care of the vampire accordingly. However, we're only here four times during a year, and during the time we're not here.. well, you get the idea. "

"You're a.. nova fox? You're not --"

"Human? No, I am not human. Nova foxes are natural shape shifters and depending on who or what we're dealing with, we take the form of said party to better deal with them. In this realm it is easier for me to take the form of a human. Though I can be a vampire if I wished. " Kit smiled, turning her hand in a circular motion before grinning to reveal the elongated canines that came with being a vampire.

Kaname seemed a little taken back by the display, but continued to watch the red head as she stood there, turning her hand again to shift back, or so he guessed. " So, what exactly does a Nova fox look like then? "

Kit giggled and tilted her head to the side, turning her hand in a circular motion again, the same soft green light that shimmered over her from when she showed the two prefects, flowing down her body as she began to shrink again, being covered in the Night Class uniform. As the light faded, Kit peered out from under the shirt, looking up at Kaname with a foxy grin. Emerging from under the mass of clothes, Kit stretched, her slightly curled tail swishing back and forth. Kaname stared at the creature, unsure whether his eyes were playing tricks on him or if he was really seeing what was in front of him. The girl with the extraordinary powers had turned into a gray colored fox.

"This is my natural form, if you think you're being deceived, feel free to pick me up. Don't be afraid, I'm no where near fragile. " Kit lolled her tongue slightly, shifting to stand on all fours. After a few moments hesitation, Kename leaned over and lifted the fox, turning her a little to check for any abnormalities. With a blank look, Kename strode to his chair, sitting down with Kit still in his hands. He turned her around and set her on his desk, leaning to one side of the chair to think. Kit twitched her ears, looking around the room a moment before peering back at Kename, who was still deep in thought.

"If you like, I'll come back later after you've had time to think. It's not exactly all that easy to take in all at once. " Kit got up on all fours, hopping off the desk and padded to where her uniform lay on the floor, climbing into the pile to shift back. The green light shimmered softly, distracting Kename some as he sat there. Not wanting to over stay her welcome, Kit grabbed her bag and made her way for the door, stopping as she realized Kename had gotten up. He was behind her in seconds, taking one her hands and squeezing it lightly.

"Come to the Night Classes, watch for these signs.. If you show me anything that would ruin what we have started here at this school, I will not hesitate to kill you. "

Kit eyed Kename, grinning as she lifted the hand he held to tap his cheek, "My dear pure-blood prince.. I have no intentions in ruining your progress. " Pulling her hand free of Kename's grasp, Kit stepped out of the room, walking to the room designated for her to sleep before class started.

----

A/N: Links are being added to my bio to drawings that go along with the fic. Check em out and enjoy :3


	4. An Alternate Realm: Second Objective

The night that followed was rather uneventful. To keep appearances, Kit assumed the guise of a vampire. Many of the male Night Class members were intrigue by this new girl with the flowing red hair. None of them knew of a family with her last name, but they were interested none the less The usually flirty Aidou kept his distance, not all too keen on how things didn't add up, but was forced to at least make cordial conversation by Kaname. The pure-blood wasn't entirely pleased with the situation, but preferred that there would be nothing that interfered with plans, including something with other vampires.

"Aidou.. " Kaname mumbled barely above a whisper, but was still heard by the young curly haired male.

"Yes, Kaname? " Aidou lifted his head as he addressed the pure-blood, not wanting to offend him any way.

"Don't be rude and say hello to our new class mate. "

"Y-yes, Kaname. " The young vampire quickly left his seat to move to where Kit sat, using his knack for words to start a conversation with her. Surprised by the sudden interest from the recently apprehensive boy, Kit lifted her head to where Kaname sat b the window. His eyes told her nothing, and his features never changed, but Kit smiled at him anyway, giggling as he turned to stare out the window once more. Kit returned to the conversation with Aidou and the rest of the students that sat around her. The first full day hadn't gone exactly as she had thought it would, though it was as good a start as any.

----

The weeks that followed that first day were no more exciting then any other. It was business as usual for Zero and Yuuki, the school's guardians, at least that's how Kit viewed it. From her window in the Moon Dorm, she watched as the pair went about their daily chores as it came time for the Night Class to start. The pair seemed odd to her at first, noting that they often times poked fun during class or teased each other while on duty. Though she was not there, Kit could see these things with the aid of her magic. She noted every little change that took place in Zero, as a special precaution. He was especially different however when the Night Class leader, Kaname Kuran, came to greet Yuuki when it was time for them to enter the school.

Often Kit noticed that Zero would grab at Kaname's hand when the tall brunette made an attempt to caress Yuuki's cheeks. There was never any confrontation between the two rivals, at least not out in the open in front of Yuuki. Kit assumed that the males knew the girl was too fragile to handle such a thing anyway. She was.. timid. She would be cheerful at one point and then easily turn to another emotion as quickly as one could turn on a light switch. Kit did not know the girl's past however, so to judge so harshly was unfair, but it was what she saw when she watched Yuuki. There were many times during the night that Kit would attempt to make conversation with the girl as she checked on the Night Class, though she supposed that appearing out of no where was starting to get to the young prefect. Not one to give up, Kit was determined to learn more about the people she was keeping watch over. It was an especially bright moonlit night that she finally got Yuuki to sit and talk with her.

"Say Kit?" Yuuki dangled her feet off the side of the balcony the two sat on, inclining her head so that she could see the red head's eyes.

"Hmm?" Kit looked down from gazing at the stars to acknowledge the girl, shifting her weight to get more comfortable.

"What is it like, the realm that you come from? " It was a simple question, though one of the only ones the prefect had asked her that didn't relate to watching the Night Class in the passed few weeks.

"Well, my realm.. The Realm of Mythology we call it, is very much like the world you know. The land is all the same, with many of the same plants and animals. The only difference would be that the names of the places are different and that, as it's name implies, there are mythological creatures that live and thrive there. We also have a council that regulates things between all races, but we are not perfect. We all make mistakes and fights do occur, but we are much closer to peace then anyone could have ever imagined.. " Kit's eyes lifted back up to the moon, sighing as she remembered the few battles that had broken out in her lifetime.

"And there are vampires in that realm? " Yuuki leaned forward a bit, looking down through a window to a familiar figure. Kaname was sitting by the same window, peering into the distance opposite of the tower the two occupied.

"Oh yes, there are vampires Yuuki. The only exception is that vampires aren't limited to human form in my realm. There, vampires or vampire types of all races and creatures have appeared, but we all have learned to get along with each other. "

When Kit had ended her sentence, Yuuki swore there was a slight glimmer in her eye, as though she was about to cry. _"She sounded so sad about that last part.. I wonder if something happened to her?"_ Yuuki reached a hand out to Kit, placing it on her shoulder as the red head looked back at her, smiling very softly. "I'm sure things will get to that point here sometime too. "

"They will, though you must remember that things will be tough in spots and even when it seems impossible, you need to stay strong. You rely on people here, but there are also people who rely on you, Yuuki. " Kit grinned as she turned her head to look away, knowing that the last bit of her speech had been overheard.

"I thought I'd find you here with.. her" Zero said gruffly as he stood behind his partner and the girl who he had yet come to trust. She was still too much of a possible threat for him to even let his guard down for a minute, and here Yuuki was chatting away at her.

"Zero, she's not an enemy you know! She's here to help us, even the Vampire Hunter's organization has vouched on her behalf. " Yuuki turned to the side to look back at Zero, giving him a look that made the silver haired teen only grumpier.

"That doesn't change my instincts.. All I can smell is something foul, and it started when she came here. " Zero pointed a finger at Kit, who turned around to eye the boy, the same smile on her lips that always made Zero's insides turn. She seemed too sweet for her own good. It reminded him of.. "Shizuka.." The one memory of the damned woman who turned him into a monster sent Zero's chest into fits of pain, his hands immediately clutching his chest and throat. Unable to get control of the hunger pang that was now sweeping over him, Zero bolted off the roof and into the building below.

"What.. Wait! Zero, Zero wait are you okay?!" Yuuki scrambled to her feet, knowing full well what was wrong with her partner. He hadn't fed off her in days, and with Kit around, he seemed even more reluctant to do so then usual.

"Yuuki, is he alright? Do you need my help?" Kit began to stand as the female prefect sped off in the same direction as Zero.

"No, I'm use to dealing with him, I'll be alright! Just make sure everything goes okay with the Night Class, thanks Kit!" Yuuki's voice was already distant as she called to Kit from inside the building, following the hurried yet sluggish foot steps she knew were Zero's.

Kit was not going to chance anything if she was there in the first place to help keep watch. Using her magic to keep an eye on the Night Class, Kit followed Yuuki quietly, her keen senses able to pick up exactly where she had gone off to. The young brunette had found her partner in an unused room, panting and sweating heavily. Closing into where the two were, Kit cast her invisibility spell, just slipping past the door as Yuuki shut it to prevent anyone from witnessing what was about to happen. Kit knelt in a corner, noting a familiar smell that was beginning to invade her nostrils. _"So it has begun.. You are losing yourself Zero."_

"Y-yuuki.. It hurts more then usual.. I " Zero panted heavily, gripping the tie he wore and ripping it off. "I don't know.. how long I can stand this.. I'm--"

Yuuki cut off Zero's sentence with a finger, placing it lightly against his lips as she used her free hand to unbutton her jacket and blouse. Her cheeks were somewhat flushed, but her movements told Kit she was determined and that the action was not forced. "If you apologize to me again, I won't forgive you later. You know this is my choice, and I don't mind."

"Thank you.. Yuuki.. " Zero's eyes softened as he watched the girl before him finish with the buttons, carefully collecting her into his arms in a cradle position, leaning his head down to her shoulder. His breathing was erratic, hitching every so often, only to calm for the small moment he used to lick up to Yuuki's neck, baring his fangs slowly. Zero pierced the soft flesh there without a moment's hesitation. The brunette gasped softly, not entirely ready for the pain that jolted through her body as he bit her.

"_I'm use to this though.. No one else can do this for Zero, and I promised to protect him for as long as I could. I just wish he could understand that.." _Yuuki leaned her head back and to the side, allowing Zero the room he required to feed off her comfortably. Though the pain was still there, Yuuki didn't mind these sessions with Zero. During them, he held her tightly and close to him, and she knew it was partly a reaction from his blood lust, but at the same time she felt.. peaceful. With each feeding, Zero became more tender in his bites, and although he always fed ravenously, he had begun making sure to clean the mess he had made from her shoulder.

It was during this day dream however that Yuuki realized there was something wrong. Zero had kept feeding passed the point where he knew he was suppose to stop. It made her heart race and her palms sweat as she gripped as Zero's shirt collar, tugging on it roughly.

"Zero.. ahh, Zero! You're.. taking too much.. " Yuuki squirmed in his grasp, finding that the position she was in left her vulnerable. She had no leverage in which to push away from him. "Z-zero.. please!"

"Zero, I'm sorry, but you'll thank me in a moment. "

The voice came out of the dark corner of the room and in a matter of seconds Yuuki was on the floor. Kit had Zero by the back of the neck and had applied pressure points that had knocked the half-breed temporarily unconscious. With a sigh Kit set him on the floor beside Yuuki, leaning closely to her to examine the wounds he had left on her neck. She had caused slight tearing when Zero was ripped from Yuuki's neck, forcing Kit to cast a minor healing spell.

"I'm sorry for following you dear, but I had a feeling that it would've been better if I had spied instead of staying to watch the Night Class. " Kit tilted the girl's head into the light that shone through the windows, making sure that the holes had healed properly. Yuuki was shaking, crying from the ordeal, and pale from loss of too much blood. Her eyes stayed on Zero, even as she talked to Kit.

"I'm not upset with you.. I'm thankful you were there to stop him. I.. I wouldn't be here had you not. Oh god that thought.. I just.. " Yuuki placed her face into her hands and sobbed softly. All of her worst fears of Zero were coming true, and she was powerless to do the one thing that she had promised him in the first place. "I can't believe… he's already fallen into insanity? "

"No.. not yet Yuuki. Though his body has begun to give off the pheromone that signals that he will soon. " Kit watched the girl's expression as she went from mortified to almost relieved.

"How long does.. does he have until he finally falls? " Yuuki sniffled as she rested a shaky hand on Zero's shoulder, watching the teen stir slightly.

"He has exactly two weeks from today before he becomes the irreversible beast. I'm sorry Yuuki.. " Kit closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that her plans were being pushed forward, but it was better to get them over with anyway.

"Unnh… ooh.. My head.. " Zero's eyes fluttered open, revealing to the two girls that watched him the slight red that was still in them before they changed back to silver. "What in the world.." He noticed her then. Kit was sitting beside Yuuki, watching him with those green eyes that were like mirrors. "…. why is she here?"

"Zero how can you be this way when she's the reason _I'm_ still here?!" Yuuki pounded on her friend's chest once before quickly getting up to run off to her dorm, tears streaming down her face.

"Zero.. you--"

"What Kit, just spit it out already! " Zero slammed a fist into the floor, shifting his weight onto it to help himself up to follow Yuuki.

"..you almost killed Yuuki.. " Kit turned her head to face Zero, her eyes scanning his figure in the dark.

"What.. did you say..? " The sound of those words ran through his mind over and over again, and it was like he was in one of his dreams. One of he many nightmares that plagued him night after night. It was all coming true. "I.. almost..?"

"Yes.. I had followed after you two, knowing the signs of a vampire with hunger pangs. I thought it was a good idea to make sure nothing went wrong, because after all, I know you have been feeding off her since you first lost yourself to the bloodlust. " Kit paused momentarily, shifting in her spot to stand herself and take a glimpse out the window before continuing. "Tonight, you began to secrete the pheromone a Level E gives off when they are close to falling and as a result, your bloodlust would not let you stop. You continued to feed passed the point that had been deemed okay between you and Yuuki and your mind subsided to let your instincts take over completely. As a result, you drained that poor girl within dire limits. Had I not been here, she would have been lost in another minute, two tops. "

Zero's body shook as he listened to Kit's words, any strength he had left being lost in panic and despair. He fell to his knees with a light sob, his hands gripping the upper part of his arms, drawing blood. He had almost killed the one person he cared for most, and was now closer then ever to becoming the monster he so hated. "Oh my god.. No.. I can't, I can't remember it.. I.. Yuuki.. "

Kit stepped closer to the shaking boy, kneeling beside him to try and offer some comfort. He pulled away from her at first, hearing him mumble for her to leave him alone. After years of dealing with vampires and Level E's, she had never once come across one like Zero Kiriyu. He was stubborn and hot headed, quick to act and at times just as scared a small child. She saw all these things as he tried to pull away from her again, this time forcing the silver haired teen to look at her.

"Zero, you asked me before when I came if my other task involved you and here you will get your answer. Yes, you are the second reason I am here and my task does involve you. In a week's time you will come to my room in the Moon Dorm and there we will finish this. I advise that you do not tell Yuuki about this and come alone. As for what you do about her otherwise.. " Kit leaned closely to Zero, her eyes no longer that same color of green, but constantly shifting back and forth between the emerald depths and a crimson red. " You hurt that girl.. Possibly deeper then anything she's ever known, and she is scared. Do what you think is right. "

Kit straightened and looked down at Zero as he sat there a moment, taking in what the red head had just told him. He was scared, not as much as Yuuki maybe, but he was scared to lose himself as well as the only person dear to him. He knew he had to do something, but it wasn't going to be easy. Standing somewhat shakily, Zero looked to Kit, and though he didn't say a word, he nodded and bolted out the toward the direction of Yuuki's dorm. She knew the nod had meant 'thank you' and that he was truly grateful for having stopped his worst nightmare from coming true.

The room now empty, Kit focused on the moon and released a long breath, channeling the majority of her magic within her mind. The color shift between her eyes was still flickering, to the deep crimson and back to green again, signaling her once more. She shut her eyes, the magic she had been gathering now being used.

"_**He has begun to fall. I fear that the time for you to come and do your part is nearer then we had originally had hoped.." **_Kit's magic had channeled a mind tap, and the vision behind her eyes was that of the crimson ones that had originally been flashing in her own. They were large, with pupils that were slits, and they narrowed slightly as she spoke.

_**"Well my dear, both you and I know that this task can not be done on your power alone, no matter how strong a Nova Fox is. "**_ The red eyes stared back at hers behind her closed eyelids, unblinking and deep in thought.

_**"I know.. I just had hoped more then anything to stay with them longer, though I do miss you. "**_

_**"You are always stating the obvious, silly fox. You know that I miss you as well. "**_

_**"Then shall I see you in a week, to finish this task?" **_

_**" In a week then, and you can return once more with me, until you are summoned again. "**_ The eyes behind her eyelids closed, and the mind tap had ended. Although it was too early for her, Kit knew that she would soon have to finish her task and be back in the Realm of Mythology.

----


	5. An Alternate Realm: Confession

"Yuuki! Yuuki please open the door.. I .. need to talk to you.. " Zero knocked once more on his partner's door and after it being the fifth time, he decided it was useless. His hand dropped to his side as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes shutting as he tried to remember what had happened. Everything after he had initially bit her was a blur and it made him even angrier with himself as he stood there, needing more then anything to make sure she was okay and to give her some comfort. With a sigh Zero stepped away from the door frame, mumbling softly to the door, "I don't want you to deal with this alone.. but I respect and understand you not wanting to see me.. "

_Turn._

_Click._

"Zero..?"

Zero turned around and saw Yuuki standing in the doorway, her eyes slightly red from crying. She was still in her uniform and wrapped in blanket, apparently to help her stop shivering. His heart was breaking looking at her, and all he could do was stand there, wishing he had not needed blood tonight.

"Yuuki.. I'm so sorry.. " He stepped toward the door, watching her take a step backward involuntarily. The movement, although unconscious, made his heart hurt all that much more.

Yuuki seemed to realize what she had done and reached out to her friend of four years, pulling him into the darkness of the room. She clung to him, with her face buried in his chest and her hands pulling at the back of his jacket. "I was so scared…"

Zero looked down at her and shut his eyes tightly. He wanted nothing more then to hold her, to try and make things better, and she was telling him how scared she was of him. She had every right to be scared. He was a monster and would soon become more of one. He was changing into what he desired most to not be, and what was it that Kit had told him?

"_In a week's time you will come to my room in the Moon Dorm and there we will finish this. "_

Whatever she meant by it, Zero knew that his end was coming. He did know however, that Yuuki needed to know how he felt before he was gone. He didn't care anymore if she only loved Kaname, she at least had to know. "Yuuki.. I know you might be afraid of me now, but.."

"I'm not afraid of you Zero…" Yuuki's words were muffled by his jacket with her head still pressed against his chest, but her words were crystal clear to him.

"You just told me you were scared. "

"I was scared, but it was more over the realization that you might be falling to insanity and I was going to lose Zero forever… " She lifted her head as she spoke, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Zero's eyes softened as he watched this girl he cared for so much, tears welling up for the first time in years. He could no longer hold them back as he held her now, pulling her tightly against him. "I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry that I'm some monster and won't be here with Yuuki to see all the things she might accomplish and to see her grow up.. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you the way you have been for me.. I'm.. "

Yuuki placed a finger against his lips once more, smiling sadly, his tears falling onto her cheeks, only to mix with her own. "What did I tell you about apologizing.."

"Yuuki.." Zero closed his eyes tightly, mustering all of his courage to finally do the one thing he had wanted to all these years and nearly accomplished by accident one night after a nightmare. Lifting her off her feet, Zero carried Yuuki to her bed and laid her upon it, sitting beside her on the edge. One hand at her side with the other brushing the locks from her eyes, Zero leaned forward slowly, his silver eyes fixated on her own soft brown ones. The color was quickly returning to her cheeks when the memory of the near-kiss surfaced again, only to be brought back to reality as his lips brushed over hers.

"_It must've been accidental.. I didn't think he really felt this way about me. "_

Her mind was changed when his lips returned again, stealing a soft kiss from her as she lay there. He held it for a moment, expecting to be pushed off before he had intended to pull away, surprised when one of her hands shifted to tangle in his silvery hair. Yuuki pulled him back down to her, returning the kiss that he had stolen and taking one of her own, her head tilting to further deepen the simple kiss. Zero hadn't anticipated her reciprocating his feelings, especially after tonight's events. He was shaking all over, both from excitement and fear, but told himself that he had no time to be cautious. He would lose this chance if he were to walk away now, and it would never come again. Dismissing his fears, Zero continued the kiss with Yuuki, his free hand moving to cup her cheek, thumb stroking over the soft skin there.

_"I want these gentle hands… and this kind smile.. Even though I should not want such a thing.. " _

The words replayed in his head a few times. He shouldn't be allowed to possibly corrupt her, this angel that has made his life worth living. How could he even let himself do this when he hurt her so badly just moments before? He didn't know anything anymore, but he knew as he did earlier, that he had words left to say.

Slowly, Zero lifted his head from Yuuki's, the flush of her cheeks adding to her beauty as she lay against her pillows, making him wish he had more time to spend with her. "Yuuki.. there is something I wanted to tell you.. "

"Besides warning me late that that was coming..? " Yuuki mocked him with a half smile, tilting her head to one side to watch him as he spoke.

"Yuuki.. I'm being serious here and you're poking fun at me.. " Zero frowned and sat up some, the hand still at her cheek playing with the bit of hair around her ear.

"I'm sorry.. Go ahead Zero. "

"It might not be the right time, I might not be the right one, but there's something about us I want to say, because there's something between us anyway.. I might not be the right one.. It might not be the right time, but there's something about us I've got to tell, some kind of secret I will share with you. " Zero drew a deep breath, remembering the words that Kit often sang to herself. She had told him they were words that fit for a deep love, one that could not be described easily and ones that she held dear to her for someone in her life. He knew now what she meant. "I need you more than anything in my life, I want you more than anything in my life, I'll miss you more than anyone in my life, I love you more than anyone in my life.. " Zero's eyes filled with tears once more as he finished reciting the words, only just realizing that Yuuki had sat up to look at him. Her hands cupped his cheeks, catching the tears as they fell and pulled him close to kiss softly, tears falling from her eyes once more.

"Zero.. I don't want you to go.. You're more precious to me then I realized.. " Yuuki fell into his arms and began crying softly, clutching the ends of his jacket in her hands.

"I'll stay with you.. Until the very last moment.. " Zero pulled her up into his arms, cradling her once more, though using the position to lay down with her.

"What will we do about our prefects duties..? " Yuuki sniffled, lifting her head to look up at Zero.

"We'll do them together, as we always have. " Zero chuckled lightly, shaking his head as a morbid thought came to mind. "It's sad.. You don't realize how much time you actually had with a person until you find out that you can no longer be with them.. "

Yuuki nodded silently, knowing that she did not like to hear the words, but that they were true. They had spent the last four years doing almost everything together and acting like they almost hated each other at times. Now, with time running thin, she wished those care free days were back, and they could relax in their duties and classes once more. As she laid in his arms, drifting into sleep from a long day, Yuuki's mind came across a thought that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of before.

"Zero, I'm sure that Kit had to tell the Chairman about what had happened, so why don't we ask him if we can be excused from class for the remainder of your time and have Kit do our duties? "

Zero blinked a few times, nodding slowly as the idea began to form with him into what seemed like a rather good idea. "I think.. That is a great idea, and I do believe Kit won't mind. It is only a few days.. "

"We'll go ask the Chairman when we wake up. "

"Yea, when we wake up. "

Yuuki lifted her head a bit higher to place a kiss on the tip of Zero's nose, smiling as he smiled and settling against him to sleep, wishing harder then any other time before, that she could have just a bit more time with him. "Good night Zero"

"Goodnight Yuuki. "

----

A/N: Yes, there is a Daft Punk Reference in this chapter. I love these lyrics and they make me feel all fluffy inside, so I decided it'd be an interesting addition. Hope you are enjoy so far!


	6. An Alternate Realm: Missing Prefects

Kit had finished the rest of the prefects chores that night, knowing that the two teens probably needed some time to think and talk things over. It seemed a lot more quiet now that they weren't patrolling the grounds as they did each night. Kit was also bothered by things being pushed forward as they were. She knew that Zero would end up falling during her stay at the school, but she didn't think that it would come so soon. To top everything off, the Chairman had announced another school dance that was to be held the same day she had asked the silver haired half-breed to meet her in her room.

"What a bother.. I can't resist a good dance either. I suppose business will have to be taken care of before I attend it. " Kit mumbled to the fading night sky as she made her way back toward the gates to the school, the chiming of the bells telling her that class had just ended. She lifted her head as the Night Class began to file out, a few stopping to wonder where she was before heading back to the dorms. The last to come up to her was Kaname, steely eyed as he always was, an obvious frown across his face.

"Where is Yuuki and Kiriyu? " Kaname's eyes were the only thing that moved as he looked at the surrounding area, seeing neither prefect.

Kit looked behind her at the two male students that stood there, waiting for Kaname to follow. " …. "

Kaname realized when Kit said nothing that she had wanted his two followers to leave. "Aidou, Kain. Will you two go ahead? I'll be there in a moment. "

"Of course Kaname. " Aidou glared at Kit a moment before turning to leave, Kain slowly walking after him.

"_Those two never give him any breathing room unless he asks it seems. How incredibly annoying. _" Kit waited until she no longer heard the pair's footsteps, lifting her eyes to watch Kaname's expressions. She had to choose her words carefully, knowing full well that the two had fallen asleep in one another's arms, but that it was wiser for the pure-blood not to know. "The two are in Yuuki's dorm talking. There was a change in my plans and they'll have to be moved ahead to this coming weekend. "

"You're not making any sense Kit. What do you mean your 'plans have been changed'? " Kaname did not like the tone in her voice, or the way that she seemed to be dodging what she was really thinking. Kaname was not stupid, he knew that Zero had fed off Yuuki again. Everyone in the Night Class could smell blood.

"Zero has started to secrete the pheromone of a falling Level E. He has roughly two weeks before he falls completely, and as such my second task has come sooner then was planned. " Kit adjusted the cuffs on her uniform, not wanting to make eye contact with the tall brunette at the moment.

"What does that have to do with Yuuki or Kiriyu not being here and talking in Yuuki's dorm room? " He was getting impatient. The wind was whirling around him faster as she kept dodging him, making him wish he could rip the words from her mind.

"I'm sure you know that Zero fed off Yuuki tonight, but what I said about Zero had everything to do with that. I had followed Yuuki when she ran after him, holding his chest from hunger pangs. I hid in the corner before he started, realizing I could smell the pheromone. Now, I know that Yuuki has designated a stopping point for Zero, and he always stopped before.. " Kit breathed deeply, her head tilting she spoke, lifting a hand to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. "Zero passed that point and kept draining Yuuki, almost to a dangerous level. He only stopped because I had wretched the boy from her neck, knocking him unconscious with a pressure point application. I healed Yuuki afterward, but the shock of the situation was something I could not spell away. "

"Is Yuuki alright? She's not traumatized or anything? " Kaname looked concerned for the first time in the few weeks Kit had known him, making his eyes shift to a very sad shade of their normal brown. The Kaname that stood before her now was not the same pure-blood of immense intimidation that she had first met.

"Yuuki.. " Kit lifted her head and closed her eyes a moment, searching the many thoughts and dreams of the students on campus. When she found Yuuki's she continued, " Yuuki is fine. She's a little shaken, but there is no long term damage. However.. " Kit gave Kaname a look as she took a step forward, her arms moving to cross in front of her. "It's none of my business what you do Kaname, but please be careful with that girl. "

Kaname straightened, grumbling as he walked passed the girl, shooting a warning look over his shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about Kit, but thank you for your assistance. Good night. "

"Somehow I know that won't end well. If I was a permanent resident here it might be cause for concern. " Kit shook her head and started the walk toward the Chairman's office, thinking over the night's events and the weeks that she had spent with everyone here. She knew she was going to miss it, but this was not her place. She did not belong in this realm, or in the business of these humans and vampires. She was there to complete her tasks and go home.

"Home.. I didn't think that word could make me so sad.. "

Kit arrived at Chairman Cross' office just in time to see a rather giddy Yuuki leave, heading in the opposite direction. In her elation, the young prefect didn't seem to notice Kit, bolting back toward her dorm. Whatever it was that made her so happy must've been pretty immense, as Kit was right next to the door when Yuuki had left. Kit rapped the door lightly with her knuckles, listening as the Chairman bid her to enter.

"Ah, Ms. Valentina, you are just the person I wanted to see. " The Chairman was grinning widely, slightly teary eyed as he sat behind his desk, sipping his tea.

"I am Chairman Cross? " Kit seemed sort of puzzled. She knew that Yuuki had just been in here, but what could the girl have told her adopted father to make him want to see her?

"Yes indeed. Yuuki has already told me of the events that have passed in the last few hours and they have requested you take over their prefects duties while Zero and Yuuki spend time together. " The Chairman was grinning wider now, having set down his tea, he made his way over to Kit and gave her a big hug, making the red head wish she hadn't come after all.

"Ah.. Chairman, I understand it's important to them, but even for me that task is a little daunting. " Kit could imagine using any of the energy she needed to save up for next weekend's task and not being able to complete it like she needed to. "I've had to move my second task way ahead of schedule because of Zero, and it'll need to be done this weekend. "

" Hmm.. Well, I suppose excusing Zero and Yuuki from their classes will be alright, so long as they are able to take care of the Day Class students when classes change over? " Chairman Cross tilted his head as he spoke to Kit, giving her the most ridiculous set of puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. "And you will take care of the Night Class… yeeeeees? "

Kit hung her head and sighed, her hands sifting through her hair as she grumbled, "Ugh, I don't know how I let myself get into situations like this.. Alright Chairman Cross. I'll take over their Night Class duties completely. I just hope no one suspects anything. "

"No worries my dear! I'll make sure Kaname takes care of the other students. I just want Yuuki and Zero to have quality time. "

"Quality time before what, Chairman? "

"Well before your task, Kit. You never did tell me what it was, only that it involved Zero. I assumed that you were going to have to kill Zero once he began to fall.. " The Chairman looked down as he spoke, reaching up to grip the scarf he wore.

Kit didn't have the heart to say anything otherwise to him, he seemed so set in his mind and she had learned that the Chairman almost never changed his mind when he got like that. "I'll take my leave now Chairman Cross, and I'll see you later. "

"I'll see you soon my dear, rest well! "

----

A/N: So far this is it, but I'm writing more as I get inspiration. Let me know what you think so far.


	7. An Alternate Realm: Underestimated

The week went by slowly, at least to Kit and the majority of the students on campus. All the girls in the Day Class had gone out early in the week to pick out dresses and had ordered corsages to match the colors they were to wear.

Now the middle of the week, Kit had decided that she would never want to take on prefect duties of this sort again. Zero and Yuuki had reluctantly done their evening class change chores, while Kit had done everything for the Night Class. With all the activities she had barely enough time to decide on how her dress was to look that evening, though she knew it wasn't terribly important.

"_It's important though, that Yuuki and Zero spend what time together they can. I just hope I am successful.. _" Kit thought to herself, reminded of how the pair had spent the last few days with each other; laughing, talking about nothing and everything, eating in their favorite spot, and holding each other for hours at a time, not saying a word. Kit was worried about one thing. Kaname seemed to be increasingly more irritated as he saw less of Yuuki. Chairman Cross had explained to the pure-blood, to some extent anyway, why she was not around to do her nightly prefects duties, and why Kit was doing them instead. That morning, she heard from her dorm room that Kaname was starting to get fed up with it all. He had screamed at Ichijou as the eloquent vampire tried to pry the reason for Kaname's foul mood out of him.

"It is none of your concern Ichijou!"

There was a resounding crack that made the windows rattle, and Kit knew he had released a large surge of energy. If something was not done soon, the Moon Dorms would be reduced to rubble before the dance. Kit decided that, against her better judgment, she should talk with the grumpy pure-blood. As she left her room, still several feet from Kaname's room, she could feel the menacing energy he was exuding.

"This is exactly why I dislike most pure-bloods.. " Kit murmured as she quickened her pace to a brisk walk, "temper tantrums the equivalent of a small storm.. "

Kit reached the hallway that Kaname's room was in within seconds, noting with surprise that Aidou and Kain were standing outside, guarding the doors. Kain was as expressionless as he always was, save for a bit of sweat that trickled down his brow. Aidou however, was obviously disheveled and had a visible cut on his dainty right cheek. Kit assumed that Kaname had taken a bit of his aggression out on the playboy, not caring at the point in time.

Aidou looked up as he heard footsteps, frowning as he saw Kit approach them, "Ah.. Kit, I don't think its such a good idea for you to go in there. Kaname does not wish to be disturbed. "

"Thank you for the concern, Aidou, but I'm a big girl. " Kit defiantly walked between the two, setting a hand on the handle, Aidou's slim fingers grasping her wrist only a second later.

"My concern is for Kaname, not for **you**. " Aidou's eyes glinted as he gave the last word strong emphasis. The curly haired vampire swallowed hard as he tried to keep his resolve, beginning to visibly shake when he noticed Kit's eyes. The pupils were no longer even visible as she stared him down, the normally tranquil depths of her green eyes being replaced with a bright and somehow frightening purple. Aidou quickly released the red-head's wrist, back stepping just as quickly to his original spot by the door. Kain noticed the commotion out of the corner of his eyes, turning his head to look at Kit. The tall and mostly quiet vampire reached out his hand to attempt the same as Aidou, knowing that his partner was, at times, cowardly. To Kain's surprise, he could not even touch Kit. It felt as if an invisible force was keeping his arm just inches away from her arm. Kit's eyes raised to Kain's level, making the teen blink.

"I'll let myself in, thank you boys. " Kit flashed the pair a small smile before turning the handle on Kaname's door and let herself into the dark room.

"Get out. " It was two words that should've sent chills down Kit's spine, made her leave the room post haste, but she stayed rooted to the spot, her eyes easily focusing on where Kaname stood in the shadows. "Do you have a hearing problem? I said get out! " Kaname released a surge of energy that hit the wall directly to the left of Kit, indenting it to the point that the boards used for support were showing.

"You know, instead of sulking like a child, you could go talk to Yuuki yourself. " Kit stood where she had entered, her hands on her hips. "The Chairman will not take kindly to the damage you're doing to the Moon Dorms for such a _**petty thing**__. " _Kit made sure the emphasis she put on the last few words were heavy, but in a playful tone as she just smiled at the pure-blood.

"You dare say such things.. to a pure-blood? " Kaname was on the verge of boiling over. Had this creature come here purposely to mock him? She obviously was underestimating what he could do. Maybe the red-head needed a bit of a lesson in manners to someone higher then her. Kaname knew she could hold him back, that she could create shields to guard her from attack and make herself invisible, but surely this creature who was only around three feet tall in her normal form was not as powerful as a pure-blood such as himself. Kaname made up his mind; he would teach her a lesson and take out some of his aggression on her.

Kaname turned to Kit now, his eyes narrowing as the bay windows behind him burst open, the curtains that adorned them being shredded, wind like daggers as it whirled passed Kaname. The wind never touched Kit, only dug further holes into the wall above and to the left of her and splintering the double doors on her right. He had anticipated she would shield herself and took the opportunity to use his agility to get behind her, easily slipping one arm under her chin, the other grasping her wrist to pull it behind her back.

"You really thought you could best me, little fox? " Kaname's words were soft, but coated with venom as he held her in the air. She squirmed in his grasp, legs kicking lightly.

"Please, Kaname, I was only trying to -- ackggh! Ka-Kaname! " The pure-blood had tightened his grip on her throat, making her kick at him now. He tilted her head to one side, whispering against her ear.

"I warned you, Kit. Now you must be taught a lesson. " Kaname began to lean his head toward the crook in her neck, stopping halfway. Kit had started giggling as she sat there in his clutches. It was only a matter of seconds before she had burst into full laughter. Kaname jerked his head back, watching the red-head laugh. He tightened his hold on her neck, but she only continued.

"Teach me a lesson, oh you are funny Kaname. " Kit turned her head to see the surprise in his eyes, only making her giggle more.

"I do not find this situation humorous. You're about to be drained to within an inch of your life. "

"Poor Kaname. You should've realized by now that I've been toying with you. " Kit grinned widely as she felt Kaname tense behind her. His grip started to tighten again, to the point that would have easily strangled a normal person. Unfortunately for Kaname, Kit was not a normal person. In one swift motion, Kit grabbed Kaname's arm that held her above the floor, using only a little bit of force to pull the arm away and use it to fling Kaname over her head and onto his back with a loud thud. The pure-blood coughed in surprise as he landed, blinking in disbelief.

Kit knelt to one side of the tall teen as he lay there motionless, his pride obviously very bruised. "Now I will say again Kaname, go talk to Yuuki and quit sulking. Do that and I won't tell anyone you were bested by a fox less than three feet tall. Oh, excuse me.. bested by a girl. " Kit watched with a laugh that sounded borderline evil. "Didn't know I could read minds did you? And no, I don't delve farther then I should. Mainly just to mess with people, especially ones with a lot of power like yourself. Now get up and go talk to Yuuki. Wouldn't want your little friend's outside to see you in this state. " Kit stood and waited for Kaname to do the same before giggling and leaving the tall brunette to his vices.

----


	8. An Alternate Realm: Truth

Kaname had left his room some fifteen minutes after Kit had left, giving his boiling blood time to cool so that his thoughts were more rational then they were before the red-head had entered. He knew that she wasn't normal, that she was also far older and wiser in the ways of worlds then he, but there was something about her that could make the pure-blood reconsider a thought and sit to think. Kit's words were usually calm and cool, and they always got to him, in varying ways. Kaname remembered how she had knelt beside him after throwing him to the floor, reminding him to talk to Yuuki. While he didn't need a reminder from the girl, he seemed more confident in doing so after she had left. Kaname assumed that it had something to do with the aura that she exuded. It was now shortly before the class change, and the tall brunette knew that Yuuki would be outside the gates, holding off the screaming girls.

"Of course Kiriyu will also be there.. " Kaname mumbled to no one in particular as he descended the flight of steps that lead toward the door, one hand resting in his jacket pocket. His fingers fumbled over the ribbon that Yuuki had given him for Valentine's, which was always somewhere on his person, and it made him smile slightly. Peering out the window next to the door, Kaname could see Yuuki clearly in front of the gate, her Artemis rod extended to help her fend back the crowd of Day Class girls. As he stared, Kaname day dreamed slightly, thinking back to before Kiriyu came. His mind reminded him that she had started to change over the course of these past four years, and it was all that wretched half-breed's fault. Collecting himself upon realizing he was starting to anger again, Kaname opened the front door and stepped outside, noting the sun was still somewhat bright. It annoyed him a little, but he knew that he had to talk to Yuuki.

"Look! It's Kaname Kuraaaan Kyaaaa!! " A girl from the Day Class had spotted him as he started to walk toward the gates.

Yuuki turned her head at the girls' screams, finding that she was indeed telling the truth. Kaname had come outside alone, and it wasn't even time for class change yet. Her heart began to race as she realized that she had been ignoring the pure-blood, and she knew that she had done so somewhat unintentionally. Yuuki had been so wrapped up in spending what little time she had with Zero that she hadn't even spoken to Kaname since the week before. Each time during the class change, she had only nodded, going back quickly to fending off the girls, never once giving any thought to her actions. Now he was on his way towards her, the look in his eyes somewhat sad. Yuuki whipped her head back in the opposite direction toward where Zero was standing, gruffly yelling at a group of girls as they tried to help the ones near Yuuki push passed her. She desperately tried to get his attention without outright yelling his name, knowing she would only flounder if she tried to talk to Kaname alone.

"Yuuki, you're so mean to me. "

"Ka-Kaname. " Yuuki's cheeks flushed as she tilted her head to look at him, nearly stumbling backwards. The girls that had been giving her such a hard time had now started to glare daggers at the young prefect, upset that the beautiful and tall Kaname had addressed her directly.. again. Yuuki held the Artemis rod tightly in her hands, her knuckles growing white as she stood there, not quite able to turn to face the pure-blood.

Kaname could sense she was nervous and that her body had tensed when he had spoken to her, and it made him wonder exactly what was going through her mind to cause her to react that way. The Yuuki he knew would always become flustered yes, but she had never been so tense. "Why haven't you talked with me lately Yuuki? Is there something the matter? "

Yuuki lifted her head slightly, becoming aware that she was clutching her Artemis rod to the point of snapping it, quickly collapsing it into it's pocket form and stowing it within her jacket. "I've.. been busy Kaname. " It wasn't really a lie, Yuuki just didn't know if she could tell Kaname the truth. She didn't want to hurt him, because in all actuality, she still cared for her pure-blood savior, it just wasn't like she had originally thought. "_Come on Zero.. Why haven't you noticed that Kaname is here.. I could really use your support. _"

Zero had of course heard the girl who had screamed about Kaname, hell he had sensed the pure-blood before he had even come outside. The silver haired teen had not moved for the soul purpose of finding out if Yuuki was truthful in her words, or if she had only been pacifying him during the last few days. Though it hurt to think about it, Zero knew that Yuuki had loved Kaname first. It was now or never for her to show how she felt, and it was here that would decide what would happen up until the day of the dance and the day he knew it was goodbye.

"You've been busy? What could keep you so busy that you can not even talk with me, and that Kit would have to cover your nightly duties? " Kaname had made sure that the last of his words were low enough so that only Yuuki could hear them, leaning on the gate to make it easier on her. He reached a hand toward her, his slender fingers brushing the arm that was closest. To his surprise, Yuuki had jumped and taken a step toward the crowd of girls standing around, causing them to gasp. Kaname sighed and shut his eyes, leaning his head on the cool iron bars of the gate. "I see then.. "

Yuuki turned now to finally look at Kaname, her heart racing as she tried to decide on what to do and say. He had stood up from his position against the bars and was smiling sadly at her, moving to walk back toward the Moon Dorms. Yuuki panicked slightly, looking to where Zero stood now, seeing that he had been watching the whole time. She frowned and shook her head, taking the few steps toward the gates and gripping them for support, her body shaking. "Kaname wait! I.. "

The pure-blood had stopped mid-way and looked at her over his shoulder. His eyes were colder then she had ever seen them and it made chills run down her spine. Yuuki wanted to just forget the whole thing and not say a word, but it was Kaname who spoke. "I completely understand Yuuki.. There is no need for words. " He turned back around to face the dorms but did not move, waiting to see if Yuuki would say anything else.

"You don't understand, you have no idea! " Yuuki called to him, lifting a hand from the gate and reaching towards him, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. Zero watched the entire scene, lowering his head as he heard Yuuki speak. He knew it was all too good to be true. She never really loved him and it was all to pacify him so that he didn't feel bad during his last few days. Shoving his hands roughly in his pockets, Zero turned his back on the crowd, striding slowly toward his door room.

"If I don't understand, then please explain to me Yuuki. " Kaname lifted his head to look at the sky, the wind slow flowing through his brown locks.

"I haven't.. I mean.. " Yuuki was fumbling over every word, she knew she wouldn't be able to do this without Zero beside her. As her tears flowed, Yuuki gripped the bars once more, not caring that she was breaking down in front of almost every female Day Class student. It was then that Yuuki heard a tiny voice in her head. "_** Would it be better to tell the truth and be free or to not say a word and have the truth eat you alive? " **_Yuuki could not believe her own ears. This did not sound like the subconscious Yuuki that she knew, but the prefect also knew that the little voice was right. She could not lie anymore, to herself or to Kaname. "Kaname! I'm sorry.. I've been avoiding you unintentionally and there's good cause for it.. "

Kaname turned to look at Yuuki, her eyes still swimming with tears as she straightened and half smiled, head tilting slightly. "Please tell me. "

"I've.. " Yuuki drew a shaky breath, her hands gripping the iron bars a little tighter. " I've been spending time with Zero these passed few days, and I want to continue spending time with him.. because I love him. " Her cheeks warmed immensely with color as her eyes lowered to the ground, heart still beating quickly in her chest. The girls behind Yuuki had gasped again, appalled that the prefect would force Kaname to listen to such words. They did not know what Yuuki saw in the grumpy silver haired teen.

Kaname blinked a few times, but he had realized before she had even said a word what was on the girls mind. It was plain as day to him, especially from the way she had jumped at his touch. Kaname lifted his eyes to where Kiriyu had stopped in his tracks, having heard Yuuki's confession and in front of everyone. The pure-blood was deeply saddened, and though he would never admit it to anyone, his heart was breaking. Kaname wanted Yuuki to be happy, but he had wanted for the person to make her happy to be him and him alone. He knew now that he had lost that chance somewhere over the course of the last few years. "I know Yuuki.. I hope that you are happy with your decision. " Kaname turned away once more, not wanting to see any more of what scene he knew was about to play out.

Yuuki watched sadly as Kaname walked back toward the Moon Dorms, wondering if she had made the right choice. Sniffling, Yuuki turned to face the group of gawking girls, some of them completely dumbfounded by her actions. One girl had stepped forward and was about to say something when Zero made his way through the crowd. The girls complained at being pushed aside, but continued to watch as he stood in front of Yuuki, his hands slightly trembling.

"Yuuki.. " Zero took a step toward the brunette, noting that she was shaken by having told her feelings to the intimidating prince of pure-bloods.

Yuuki had originally wondered if she was right in what she said, and as she lifted her head to look in the deep silver eyes of the man that stood in front of her, she knew that it was the truth. Zero knew everything about her; all of her quirks and everything that made her Yuuki. He could annoy her yes, but there was no relationship that was ever perfect. Yuuki collapsed into Zero's arms, her own slipping around his waist as she cried against his jacket, hands holding firmly onto the back. Much to the surprise of the crowd, Zero had collected Yuuki into his arms, cradling her carefully. Not wanting to be around much longer in the presence of the Day Class females, Zero made his way through them toward the Day Dorms, rocking Yuuki slightly.

The group stood there a moment, blinking in disbelief at the sight they had just seen. A few of the girls wondered if it had been an act, while others commented on how they didn't understand why Yuuki would choose Zero over the lovely Kaname. After a few moments, the girls realized that there were no prefects to stop them from getting to the Night Class now and quickly turned their attention back to the gate as the bells chimed. There in front of them, as though she had been the whole time, was Kit, smiling to the group of crazed girls. Some of the girls squealed at the sight of her, she was after all from the Night Class, and very popular. With a giggle, the group moved toward Kit to talk to her.

"Now now girls, you should really be getting back to your dorms. It's time for the Night Class to start. " Kit grinned as she nodded her head to the side, motioning at the still chiming bells of the school.

"That's exactly why we're here! We came to see the Night Class, and with no prefects around, we can do what we want to for once. " The girl who had stepped forward to talk to Yuuki had spoken up, making Kit turn her head to look at her.

"No prefects, but I'm here. "

The girls looked at each other at the red-head's comment, unsure of exactly what she meant by it. They didn't have much time to think on it. In a matter of seconds, Kit had slipped her hand behind her back and turned it in the circular motion she used to cast spells, mumbling barely above a whisper, "Back to the dorms. Forget that I had stopped you. Return to your rooms tonight. "

"Ah, time to see my adoring and lovely ladies once more. " Aidou opened the door to the Moon Dorms, expecting the hear the familiar squeal of the Day Class, but was disappointed. He heard nothing and he saw no one. Running up to the gates and undoing the latch, the curly haired vampire peered around, frowning when he found that his eyes weren't lying to him.

"Bad day to try that new cologne, huh Aidou? " Kain stepped up behind the playboy, grinning to himself.

"Shut up Kain."

----

A/N: Kaname fans are going to hate me for this chapter and for the rest of the fan fic, but because it's just that.. a fan fiction, I can technically do what I want. Things get really interesting from here, so I hope you all are liking it! Also, I love poking fun at Aidou :3


	9. An Alternate Realm: Dances and Wine

-1"Yuuki. Hey Yuuki, are you almost ready? "

The young brunette didn't need to open the door to know that her best friend Yori was standing outside her door, waiting to see what the dress looked like that Yuuki had picked out for the dance. The prefect had kept it a secret up until then, and the only other person who had seen it was Kit. Yuuki tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, smiling at her reflection in the vanity mirror. The dress suited her perfectly, she just hoped that Zero would like it.

"Oh Zero, I don't think Yuuki's ready quite yet. " Yori's timid voice was easy for Yuuki to distinguish through the door, making her blush now that she knew Zero was waiting for her as well.

"She always takes forever to get ready, doesn't she Yori? " Zero grinned to the girl as he leaned against the door frame to Yuuki's room, watching as Yori smiled some herself.

"I do not take forever! " Yuuki stamped her foot as she opened the door, her arms crossing afterward. She huffed as she looked from Zero to Yori, quickly losing the anger she had from the look on their faces. "What? Don't you like my dress?"

"Oh Yuuki, it's beautiful! " Yori giggled as she took her friends' left hand and giving it a squeeze, watching with interest as Zero continued to stare.

Beautiful was an understatement. The knee length stain dress was dark blue in color, but was accented on the trim with gold and silver linings. The sleeves only barely covered Yuuki's shoulders, giving Zero a view of her neck that made it hard for him to breathe. His bloodlust was in check, as he had fed from the brunette that morning, but Yuuki was just stunning. He couldn't even avert his eyes when Yuuki waved a hand in front of his face. It took a light prod in the chest from Yuuki for him to come back to reality.

"I take it that you like the dress Kit helped me get?" Yuuki tilted her head and smiled softly up at him, fixing the tie that Zero wore. He hadn't dressed up, but she didn't expect him to.

"Yuuki, words can not begin to describe how beautiful you look in that dress. " Zero ran a hand down Yuuki's arm, making her shiver as she noted that his other hand was behind his back.

"Zero, what are you hiding? " Yuuki grabbed the hand that was trailing up to her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as she eyed him.

"Just a little something. " Zero chuckled as he brought his hand from around his back, showing both Yuuki and Yori a flower that had been specifically cut and placed onto a corsage. The flower was nothing like neither of them had ever seen. It was shaped like a rose, but it was not colored like one. The inner petals of the flower were a pale blue that was almost white, giving way to the outer petals deep purple. Yuuki gasped as she looked at it, in awe at such a rare and delicate flower. Zero smiled as he watched Yuuki's expression, pulling her close with one hand, the other carefully placing it on her free wrist. He leaned down enough to place a kiss on her shoulder, mumbling softly, "On Kit's errand the other day, she went to the edge of our realms and brought this flower back for me to give to you. She knew you'd like it. "

The words were whispered against her ear so that Yori could not hear, but they made Yuuki blush and smile wider. "We must thank her for everything that she's done for the two of us later. "

Zero's smile faltered as his mind reminded him that he was to meet Kit in a few hours, but he shook his head as he knew he wasn't suppose to give anything away. " We will when we see her. She said she was going to be busy for a while during the dance. "

Yuuki tilted her head at Zero's words. Though he was smiling now, she could've sworn she had seen him frown for a second. "_Must've been my imagination.. _"

"Well are you two going to stand there all night and miss the dance or what? " Yori looked over her shoulder at the pair, grinning as she waved at them.

"We're coming Yori, wait up! " Yuuki smiled brightly at her friend, taking Zero's hand in hers and giving it a light tug. To her surprise, Zero had resisted and was still standing in the same spot. "Zero, come on!"

Zero only continued to smile as he pulled the hand he held in his own to his lips, giving it a small but loving kiss. "No rush Yuuki, we'll get there. " Zero had pulled her back effortlessly toward him, still holding her hand to walk side by side with her. The action was small, but it made Yuuki's cheeks flush with color, causing her to squeeze his hand softly. The night had just started, but Yuuki knew that it was going to be one to remember.

----

"Yuuuuuukiiiiii you look amazing! " Chairman Cross had spotted the pair as they walked towards the hall in which the dance was being held. With tears in his eyes and a smile upon his lips, he ran up to his adopted daughter and gave her free hand a light squeeze, not daring to pull the hand that was connected to Zero away.

"Thank you Ch- ah, Father. " Yuuki blushed and giggled, looking up at Zero who was chuckling lightly. She gave his ribs a light nudge, making the silver haired teen quickly control his amusement.

"You must dance with me later. Promise me, promise me! " The Chairman had that look in his eye that told Yuuki that he would end up in tears if his beloved little girl did not dance with him.

"I-I will later. " Yuuki sighed as the Chairman squealed happily and ran off into the hall. The bespeckled man had opted to play security for the night so that Yuuki and Zero could spend some time to together, so he was busy checking things periodically.

"One of these days maybe he'll calm down. " Zero ran a hand through his hair, tussling it slightly as he looked down to Yuuki. She only shook her head to answer, but shuffled her feet nervously. "What's the matter Yuuki? "

"Zero, do you think Kaname will be here tonight? " The brunette lifted her eyes to look at the much taller male's silver eyes, worry in her own deep brown ones.

This was the second time she had brought up the subject today, and she had asked the same question every day since she had confessed her love for the half-breed. It made him groan and sigh, mostly with anger that she still seemed deeply worried about the whole thing, though she told him each time he had asked if she was certain that she had made the right choice. He really didn't know how to answer the question. Kaname's mind was not something Zero cared to try and understand, let alone wonder if the pure-blood was alright. It was however, a valid question. Kaname had not been seen since that day, and Aidou had even told Yuuki that he wasn't allowed in the dorm leader's room.

"He shut everyone out and hasn't come to classes or anything since then, " Aidou had explained after the second day Kaname had not come to class.

Now, Yuuki's eyes were pleading for answers from him, making Zero wish she would just realize that people, even vampires, need space after they've been hurt. "I don't really know Yuuki. He may be here and he may not, but what does that matter? "

Yuuki frowned and looked down at his words, knowing she was starting to annoy him by asking the same question again. "He's still my friend.. at least I think he is. I just want to know he's okay. " Yuuki's eyes had begun to fill with tears as she spoke, her small hand shaking in Zero's.

Zero grumbled, knowing his own thick headedness had made the girl upset. With what little restraint he had left for the subject, Zero pulled his hand from Yuuki's to rest on her shoulder, his free hand taking the same place on the opposite side. He turned the young brunette to face him, leaning down to place a kiss atop her hair. " Yuuki listen. I don't like Kuran, but I know you.. you still care about him. I'm sorry alright? " Zero took a moment to draw a breath, using his right hand to lift her chin to look up at him, brushing her tears away with his thumb. "I really don't know if he will be here though, but if he is, go say hi to him okay? "

Yuuki sniffled softly, noting that although it was a touchy subject for the two of them, there was understanding in Zero's eyes. In the last few days, she saw a change in him that she had not even witnessed in the four years that she had known him, and it made Yuuki wonder if it was due to the limited amount of time he had left. "Are you sure it's okay Zero? "

"What kind of person would I be if I denied you friends? " Zero shook his head and leaned his chin on the top of Yuuki's head, sighing lightly. "I'll just have to watch him in case he tries to seduce you or something. "

Yuuki rolled her eyes at Zero's comment, knowing that he was half serious. " Somehow I doubt that will happen Zero. "

"We'll just have to see won't we? " Zero turned to face the hall, reaching to take the hand that he originally been holding before he had upset Yuuki. With a smile, he looked down at her. "Ready to dance Ms. Cross? "

"Ready and very excited Mr. Kiriyu. "

----

After coming onto the dance floor, the night passed unbelievably quickly for Zero. He had shared all but one dance with Yuuki, at which point she was taken by Chairman Cross. Watching the pair made Zero frown and his heart ache. These precious moments were to be over soon, and the teen wished they would last forever. With a sigh, Zero watched as Yuuki bowed to her adopted father and giggled as she ran back over to him, nearly tripping over the blue heels she had picked to wear to match her dress.

"Jeez I didn't think that would ever end. I always feel so awkward doing things in public with him, especially dancing! " Yuuki's cheeks were flushed both from embarrassment and from being warm, the dancing she'd been doing with the Chairman being the major cause.

"Well your father can't help but dote over you, though I do admit he does go overboard.. like always. " Zero shook his head, placing a hand casually in one of the pockets of his prefects uniform.

"Yea well, he could've at least waited until I had used the bathroom. He caught me on the way there and wouldn't let me say no, so now I've really got to go. I'll be right back Zero, sorry! " Yuuki turned on her heels and bolted toward the opposite end of the hall toward where the bathrooms were, leaving a dumbfounded Zero standing where she had left him.

"She could have said it a little more quietly, damn. " Zero's eyes looked around him at the couples that were dancing around him, making the half breed more then slightly aware that he was all alone. Slipping his free hand through his hair, Zero strode over to the left side of the hall, leaning against the wall to watch the groups and couples. He had scanned the room several times before starting to dance with Yuuki, looking for the one person that could ruin his night, but Kaname was no where to be seen. Now as he looked, Zero found that the pure-blood was still not in attendance. Relieved by this fact, it was still somewhat odd. Kaname Kuran was always the first one to try and ruffle Zero's feathers by doing things with Yuuki while the pure-blood knew that he was somewhere nearby or even right next to her.

Zero pushed the thought of his mind, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. The music that was playing was soothing to his ears, relaxing him as he stood there, waiting for Yuuki to come back. "At least things have gone good so far tonight. " Zero mumbled to himself under his breath, surprised that he had enjoyed himself so much. "Then again I was Yuuki the whole time.. "

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of the school's bell, making him jump slightly and look at the clock that hung in the hall. The teen cursed under his breath as he glared at the hands of the clock. It was time for him to head to the Moon Dorms to meet Kit, and Yuuki was no where in sight. With a growl, Zero pushed off the wall with his foot and strode toward the back of the hall where the bathrooms were, looking around him carefully for any signs of the brunette. He spotted her just as she exited, quickening his pace toward her.

"Oh Zero, you didn't have to come find me, I knew where--"

Zero cut off her words quickly, taking her hand in his. With a nod of his head the pair made their way to where he had motioned, one of the many terraces that adorned the hall. Breathing heavily, Zero shut the doors behind him, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Zero, what's going on? What's this about? " Yuuki's voice sounded panicked as she took a step toward him, lifting a shaky hand to reach for one of his. "You don't need more blood do you? "

Zero shook his head furiously, struggling with himself to keep from breaking down right there. He couldn't find the right words to say to her in his last moments, and it was driving him crazy. Releasing the handle to the terrace door, Zero moved toward Yuuki, scooping her up carefully in his arms. A light sob escaped him as he buried his face in her shoulder, trying to capture her scent in his mind. "Yuuki.. "

"Zero.. please tell me what's wrong. " Yuuki's fingers were gripping the back of his uniform jacket, trying to pull him back to look the tall teen in the eye.

"Yuuki.. I have to go. " Zero's voice cracked as he mumbled the words against her collar bone, lifting his head a little to place light kisses against her neck and ear. "I don't want to.. but I have to. "

The words were making Yuuki more and more frightened by the minute, slowly coming upon the realization of exactly what Zero meant. She began to shake as it sunk in further, clinging to him now, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Zero.. no. I-I promised to stay with you. You can't go. "

"You can't be around me now Yuuki.. I'm sorry, this is goodbye. " Zero lifted his head finally, using his upper body strength to shift Yuuki's position in his arms to the one he had used to carry her back to her the day she had confessed. His arms were tight around her, not wanting the last moment to end.

Yuuki could no longer hold anything back; she broke down and flung her arms around Zero's neck, pulling herself even closer to the man she knew for sure she loved. With a sob, she tilted her head upwards, catching the half breed's lips in one final kiss. It was almost too much for Zero to handle, but it was the one thing he had come to cherish the most the last few days. Zero held the kiss until he heard the final chime of the bells in the distance, his body shaking uncontrollably as he bent to set Yuuki on her feet, breaking the kiss slowly with tears in his silver eyes. "I'm sorry.. "

Yuuki sobbed, watching Zero jump off the edge of the terrace to the ground below, heading off through the school grounds. Standing slowly, her eyes strained through tears to follow him through the trees, the darkness making it even harder. Yuuki wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, leaning against the iron railing of the terrace to try and see better. To her surprise, Yuuki could see Zero running toward the Moon Dorms. "_What in the world.. Why would he be going there?_ "

Turning around quickly, Yuuki pulled open the doors to the terrace roughly, peering through the crowd for signs of the Chairman. Unable to see due to her height, Yuuki grabbed a chair from the wall and stood on it carefully, somewhat wobbly from the mixture of her shoes and having just been crying harder then she could ever remember. Yuuki gasped when she spotted her adopted father; he was directly across from her talking with Kaname. Hopping down from the chair, she pushed passed several couples, accidentally knocking down one Day Class girl.

"Father, Kaname! "

Chairman Cross' head whipped around at the distressed sound of his daughter's voice, moving to meet her as she made her way passed the last few couples, "Yuuki? What's wrong, where's Zero? "

"He's.. Zero he.. " Yuuki gasped for breath, gripping the Chairman's jacket for support. She hadn't ran far to get to him, but it felt like she had just ran a mile. It didn't help that her body was still shaking from the ordeal and she hadn't quite stopped crying. "Please.. we have to.. Kaname.. "

Kaname's eyebrows lifted as the breathless Yuuki spoke his name, turning back around to face her and the Chairman. He hadn't intended on talking with Yuuki tonight, the wounds that she had dealt him were too fresh, but there was something in the girls' voice that beckoned to him. "What's wrong Yuuki? " Kaname bent down to be eye level with her, his hands moving to grasp her shoulders to help support her further.

Yuuki all but collapsed into Kaname's arms, leaving the Chairman to watch by the pure-blood's side. She sobbed softly, lifting her head to look up at the tall brunette, her eyes pleading. "Zero left me on the terrace just a minute ago.. He said it was time to leave.. B-but he headed for the Moon Dorms. "

Chairman Cross nodded to himself, knowing full well why Zero was headed there. "Yuuki.. It's best if you stay here. You don't want to go to the Moon Dorms tonight. "

"Yes I do! I need to be there for Zero, I don't care what's happening. " Yuuki had almost screamed the words at the Chairman, just barely remembering that there were people around before speaking.

"But Yuuki, I can't leave the dance. I have to make sure things stay orderly. "

"I'll take her. "

Yuuki's eyes widened when she heard Kaname speak once more. After all she had done to him just days before, and here he was, willing to take her to see the one she was in love with. Yuuki's hands trembled as she slipped them around Kaname's neck to hug him.

Though it surprised him, Kaname sighed and returned the soft embrace, his eyes closing a moment. Standing carefully, the pure-blood patted Yuuki's elbow to get her to release him, looking down at her sadly. "Let's go before it's too late. "  
"Thank you Kaname.. "

"I told you that I wanted you to be happy, Yuuki. " Kaname's smile was, if possible, even more sad now then it was before, tugging on Yuuki's heart strings. "Now come on. "

"Alright, let's go. "

----

"God damn that gate.. Had to go and cut my hand on it since I was in a hurry. " Zero looked down at his bleeding hand, lifting it to his lips to lick it clean. His blood was not nearly as enjoyable as Yuuki's was. "Yuuki.. How I'll miss you.. " Carefully, Zero made his way around the Moon Dorms to an entrance that Kit had told him about previously. She had told him that it was almost never guarded and always unlocked, therefore perfect for him to sneak into to see her that night.

The door was unlocked as he was told, but creaked slightly as he pulled it open. "Of course.. Tonight of all nights. " Grumbling to himself, Zero slipped through the small gap he had made, not daring to pull it open farther. He didn't know if the old watchman would be on duty or not, but it was better not to chance it. The room was dimly lit by the moon that shone through the windows, showing to Zero the staircase that lead to the second floor where Kit's room was. Of course, he didn't need to moonlight to see that the staircase was there. Zero stepped quietly through the foyer, his head turned to watch the front door where he knew the creepy old man sat. There was no movement from the door, allowing Zero to sprint the rest of the way through the room and up the stairs.

Once at the top, Zero ran through his mind exactly where Kit had told him her room was. For whatever reason, he couldn't remember. Kit had told him that morning where it was and now he was drawing a blank. "Great.. Last day alive and I blow it by being late. Freaking late for my own funeral. " Zero grunted as he took a few steps forward, pausing as his ears picked up sound. It was faint, but it was obvious to him that it was Kit. He followed down the hall to where the sound had come from, looking in the two directions that the corridor split.

"Alright, I'm ready. "

Zero picked up the sound of Kit's voice again, turning down the hall on the left to where it came from. As he neared the room, Zero realized his heart was hammering against his chest. Kit had been talking to someone when he heard her speak a moment ago, which meant she needed help to take care of him? Gripping his tie to loosen it, Zero set his free hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. He hoped this would end quickly.

"What the hell? " Zero's voice was oddly loud in the mostly quietly room, save for the faint slurping sound coming from directly across from him. He focused his eyes on the figures in the darker the usual shadows, gasping at what he saw.

There in the darkness was Kit, held limply in the arms of a tall, dark and slightly curly haired, male. His lips were against her neck, and it didn't take Zero long to figure out why. The teen's hand slipped inside his jacket, fingers curling around the gun holstered there as Kit raised a hand. She knew he had gone for his gun. With a smile, Kit closed her eyes, allowing the vampire that held her to continue to drain her.

"Kit, are you mad? Do you even realize what's happening? " Zero took a step toward where Kit and the unknown vampire were, only stopping when he realized his body would no longer move. That's when he saw them. The eyes of the vampire that was drinking Kit's blood. Their crimson depths pierced into Zero's mind, holding him in the spot to which he had moved to.

"Zero! Zero where are you? "

Yuuki's voice broke the trance that the dark haired vampire had started to put Zero into, making the silver haired teen shake. "No Yuuki, get away. It's too dangerous. " Zero's voice sounded small to his own ears, knowing that it was all due to man across from him.

Rounding the corner to enter the only open door in the hallway, Yuuki stopped when she saw Zero. He was standing just barely inside the room, and it looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Running up to him, Yuuki jerked his sleeve, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You jerk! Why did you leave me like that!? Why did you-- " Yuuki noticed that his eyes were still staring straight ahead, not even once moving down to look at her. "What's wrong? "

"Blood.. But who's? " Kaname had finally caught up with Yuuki, the young brunette having ran the rest of the way after being told by the pure-blood which way Zero had gone. His eyes narrowed on the darkness, making the windows on the far end of the room rattle. "Well this is unexpected.. "

"What do you mean Kaname? " Yuuki turned her head in the direction that both Zero and Kaname were starring in, unable to see what their vampire eyes could. "I don't see anything there.. "

"All of this noise and distractions.. I'll be surprised if we get done in time.. " The voice that broke through the darkness startled Yuuki, causing her to cling to the Zero that still hadn't moved. It was male for sure, and had a husky drawl to it that she knew came from a vampire that was feeding. Yuuki had heard a similar tone from Zero once or twice when he had just finished drinking from her.

"A.. a vampire? "  
"My dear, if you don't mind.. I'm trying to finish here. " The vampire stepped out of the darkness and into the dim light that shone through the windows to his left. Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes. Kit was being held by the dark haired male, blood trickling from the fresh wounds he must have just made. Instinctively, Yuuki reached for her Artemis rod, only to realize that she hadn't brought it with her to the dance. With a huff, she side stepped to get in front of Zero, slipping a hand inside his jacket to grab the Bloody Rose.

"Release Kit, vampire! " Yuuki's voice shook as she spoke, most of her strength being used to steady the gun.

"Yuuki, don't. " Kaname's voice seemed strained, but he made no move towards the young prefect.

_Click._

A shot rang out in the darkness, echoing in the vacated halls of the Moon Dorm. Much to Yuuki's astonishment, the effect of the Bloody Rose was shimmering directly in front of the vampire that held Kit, being held back by a dim green light.

"Thank you dear, I don't think my barriers can hold those off while I'm holding the two behind her. " The vampire looked down at Kit, smirking at her as the red head's eyes fluttered open.

"Finish.. quickly. " Kit's voice was weak, but the command that she spoke was not to be ignored.

"What of the girl? You won't be able to put up another barrier and she may interfere again. " The vampire's eyes lifted to look at Yuuki, making the brunette shiver.

"Yuuki.. It's fine.. stay there okay? " Kit turned her head to watch Yuuki, the all too familiar smile spreading over her lips. Yuuki nodded in obedience, her own fear partially keeping her from moving.

The vampire watched Yuuki for a moment before looking back down at Kit, lifting her in his arms slightly. His head dipped to the spot that he had previously bitten, baring his fangs and sinking them back in slowly. Kit made no sound of protest, no sound at all, but tensed slightly. Her left had moved to grip the sleeve to the long flowing coat the vampire wore, her right hand hanging at her side.

Yuuki could hear the sound of Kit being drained, even with her normal human ears. The vampire was drinking deeply and quickly, and it made Yuuki remember the first time Zero had bitten her. The dark haired vampire was much cleaner about it, but seemed just as ravenous in how he was drawing the blood from Kit's limp body. The thoughts and sight in front of her made Yuuki's eyes well up with tears. She was unsure of what was happening, but she could tell that the vampire was not going to stop. He was starting to breathe heavier now as he drew from her, his grip tightening slowly as Kit's back arched. Her hanging hand clenched momentarily into a fist and within seconds, was limp again.

"No.. no you didn't. " Yuuki murmured as she watched Kit lay in the vampire's arms, the color gone from her lips and cheeks and her eyes void of the happiness the young prefect usually saw in them. "What have you done!? "

The vampire lifted his head from Kit's neck, licking the blood from his lips and fangs as he set his gaze on Yuuki. The stare he gave her made her blood run cold. "I did what I was supposed to do. "

"You were suppose to drain her completely? Kill her? " Yuuki was quickly becoming hysterical, taking an unsteady step toward the dark haired male. From beside, Zero finally regained his ability to move, grabbing hold of Yuuki's arms before she could move again. "Zero..? We can't just let him do this can we? We have to stop him. "

Zero shook his head with a frown, his eyes moving from Yuuki to where Kit lay lifeless in the vampire's arms. "Kit told me in my mind before you came in that everything was going to be okay and to wait.. But.. I don't see how her dying is suppose to help.. " Zero clenched a fist as he stood there, growling at the vampire across from him.

"Maybe you should do as she said and wait, Kiriyu. " Kaname had apparently regained the ability to move as well, taking a step forward to stand on the other side of Yuuki. "Something's up. "

Zero and Yuuki both turned to where the vampire was standing, noting that he had carefully laid Kit's body on the floor. It was then that Yuuki noticed that she was wearing the dress she had showed to her, the one that she was going to wear to the dance. "She never even got to dance in it.. "

Zero tilted his head to Yuuki as she spoke, not understand what she meant until he looked back to where Kit laid.

"You are all jumping to conclusions. Perhaps you should be patient, and I advise you shield your eyes. " The vampire had moved away from where Kit was on the floor to a small desk, his back to all of them. At first, the group didn't quite comprehend what the dark haired vampire had meant by shielding their eyes. After looking at each other in turn for answers, they found out quickly that the 'shield your eyes' was because of what was happening on the floor. Kit's body was being enveloped in a bright white light. As ordered before, the three covered their eyes with their arms, waiting for the okay to look again.

Despite having covered their eyes, Yuuki, Zero and Kaname found that the light was far too strong to be shielded with how they were trying. Reluctantly they turned their backs like the vampire had, keeping their eyes closed as well. It was then that things in the room began to shift and push against the walls, a few papers being blown right passed Yuuki's head. She opened one eye slightly to see what was happening, quickly closing it again when she how bright the room had become. After a moment of listening to shifting objects, Yuuki was startled by the groan that came from both Zero and Kaname. She heard them fall to their knees, their cries of pain resonating in her ears. Yuuki did not dare to try and see why, but she could not hear anything that would have caused them such pain.

After what seemed like hours, Yuuki listened as Zero and Kaname released a labored breath, panting as they sat on their knees.

"What.. What just happened? What was that sound? " Zero gasped the question, still not opening his eyes.

"A super nova. "

Yuuki could not believe her ears. She turned around quickly, eyes opened, not even caring if the light was gone or not. Kit was there, standing in the spot she was laid down in, smiling as she always did.

"I'm sorry about that, it's all part of the process, but you can look now. "

Zero turned this time at the familiar voice, very much surprised to see Kit alive. Rubbing his ears, Zero stood carefully, bracing himself somewhat with Yuuki's help. Kaname had stood as well, dusting himself off as he looked to where the red head stood, an eyebrow raised. "What exactly happened? " The pure-blood did not seem pleased to have been subjected to such ear splitting torture.

"Oh I'm sorry. When Nova Foxes die, we rebirth, much like a Phoenix rebirths. The only major difference, and the most painful one as Kaname and Zero have experienced, is that we rebirth in the form of a super nova. Bright white lights, slight distortion of space and a sound that is only heard by keen ears, are characteristics of a Nova Fox super nova rebirth. More likely then not, the horses in the stables had a near heart attack, along with every animal within a five mile radius. It's not something I can control though, so sorry about the pain boys. " Kit smiled lightly at both Kaname and Zero, taking a step toward the group in front of her, only to lose her balance. The dark haired vampire caught Kit before she fell to the floor, making Yuuki sigh with relief.

"Thank you dear. I suppose I'll have to go back to rebirth every five years. Waiting ten years makes it harder for my body to regenerate. " Kit looked up to the male that held her, smiling warmly at him.

The vampire smiled in return, pulling her up to stand carefully. "Well it's also been a long time since we've had to perform this specific task. "

"Um.. Excuse me? Who exactly is he? " Yuuki peered timidly at the male vampire, still somewhat unnerved by his presence.

"Oh my, forgive me. I'm still not quite all here. Dear, start filling the bottle alright? " Kit nodded toward what looked like a wine bottle on the desk by which the vampire stood while Kit had rebirthed. He nodded his reply, picking up the plastic funnel and setting it in the neck of the glass bottle. "This man, Yuuki, is Hokaiju Tsugara, my boyfriend. "

Hokaiju lifted his eyes to the group and grinned, flashing his fangs as he lifted his wrist to his lips, biting down softly to draw blood. The sight made Yuuki wince, but she was intrigued too much to avert her eyes. The dark haired male moved his wrist carefully over the funnel, tilting his wrist so that the blood dripped down and into the bottle.

Zero's throat constricted as he watched Hokaiju's blood fall into the bottle, the noticeable signs of bloodlust starting to rise at the smell. There was a sweet hint to the blood that he could smell from the air, something that made him hungrier then ever. Kit's eyes caught the look that Zero gave Hokaiju as he stood there, blood slowly dripping down his wrist.

"Zero, restrain yourself for a few moments, or I'll do it myself. "

Yuuki looked away from where Hokaiju stood to Zero, noting that his breathing was labored and that he was clutching his chest tightly. His eyes were unlike the other times he was being over come by bloodlust, however; his pupils had dilated and his irises were a darker red.

Kit swore under her breath as she strode over to Hokaiju, grabbing his wrist from the side to lift to her lips, piercing the holes that were already made and dragging her head to the side, only making the holes bigger. "We don't have much time dear, he's got minutes left at the most. " Kit's attention turned quickly back to Zero, who was shivering where he stood, gripping his throat now. "Kaname, I'm sorry, but could you hold him for a moment? "

The pure-blood blinked as he was addressed, thinking that he had been forgotten up until now. Though it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do to the half breed, Kaname agreed and slipped quickly behind Zero, his left arm moving over Zero's left shoulder to grip his neck, the other quickly pulling the silver haired teen against him, restraining his upper arms.

Yuuki blinked at the way that Kaname had so easily agreed to help, figuring that the only reason was to get some satisfaction out of hurting Zero a little. It upset her slightly, but now was not the time to worry about trivial things. Something was wrong with Zero, and it had to be fixed fast.

"Finally. This should be enough blood dear, thank you. " Kit took the funnel out of the glass bottle and set it aside, reaching to the side for the wine flute she had put there earlier. Lifting both the bottle and the flute in her hand to eye level, Kit poured the contents of the bottle into the glass, careful to not spill any. As the deep red liquid got to a spot she had marked near the top, Kit ceased pouring and handed the bottle to Hokaiju, who had just finished licking his wounds clean. "Make sure that's sealed good okay? "

"Of course dear. Careful though, you know how they react. " Hokaiju placed a cork in the glass bottle, eyeing Zero warily.

"I know, I just hope we made it in time. " Kit strode from behind the desk over to where Kaname had Zero in a death grip, her head tilted to the side. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Yuuki, scared and nervous. " Don't worry Yuuki. This isn't what you think it's for. " Kit smiled at her softly, placing a hand on Kaname's wrist that held Zero's throat.

Kaname closed his eyes and released the silver haired teen, practically dropping him on the floor, standing back a little. The pure-blood turned his back to leave, sighing when he realized he realized that Hokaiju was watching him. Turning to meet the dark haired vampire's eyes, Kaname waited, feeling as though he had been asked without a word being said.

"Here Zero, drink this, but try not to spill it. " Kit pushed Zero down by the shoulder, carefully tilting his chin up. Her eyes were steady as she watched the teen, panting heavily and shaking from head to toe. In his state, Zero could barely keep himself up. With a smile, Kit made a motion with her mouth that signaled for Zero to do the same, the half breed obediently complying. Carefully, Kit tipped the glass against Zero's open mouth, draining the contents slowly so as to not spill a drop. Famished, Zero greedily swallowed every drop of the liquid, knowing that it was blood. Taking a few steps back, Kit handed the glass to Hokaiju, both keeping their eyes on Zero as he licked his lips.

For a few moments the pair waited, watching every little movement that Zero made, looking for any warning sides. Yuuki tilted her head as she watched Zero as he continued to sit on the floor, his labored breathing still having not ceased. She opened her mouth to say something when Zero collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Zero!" Yuuki dropped on her knees to his side, shaking him slightly. "Zero! Zero answer me! "

"Yuuki, move away from him, now! " Kit screamed at her, the red head's eyes full of fear as she watched. "Kaname you need to move her, she'll be killed! "

Without a moment's hesitation, Kaname scooped Yuuki off the floor, keeping her restrained in his arms as she thrashed to try and get away. His eyes were on Zero, watching in horror as the teen twisted and contorted, gasping in pain the whole while.

"What did you do to him Kit, you're killing him!" Yuuki sobbed as she watched the teen on the floor, reaching out to him sadly. "Let me go Kaname, he needs help! Let me -- " Yuuki shrieked as she saw Zero jump to his feet, growling loudly. She had seen his eyes before he got up, and they looked like the eyes of a monster.

The Zero that stood there narrowed it's eyes at Kit, crouching slowly before leaping at her and pinning her to the ground, his fangs dripping saliva. Kit laid where she was, smiling softly at the monster Zero, watching as it tilted her head to the side roughly. It moved to lunge for her neck, finding that it was stuck. Growling angrily, the monster Zero tried to break free of the invisible bonds that held it, eyes glaring down at Kit. "_Zero, awaken from your nightmare. The light has made your path for your future and it is time to move forward. _" The words were spoken softly, barely audible, but they sounded almost like music lyrics to Yuuki's ears.

"Wh-wh..at? K…i.. t? " Zero's eyes slowly began to focus on the red head as she laid pinned under him, just smiling at the teen. Embarrassed and unnerved, Zero sprang to his feet, finding that he had no balance and fell to the floor on his back. Zero blinked, confused and somewhat dizzy. "Wh..ere am I? "

"Zero! " Yuuki broke free of Kaname's grasp as he loosened it, kneeling beside Zero's head and running her fingers over his silver locks. Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks, landing on his forehead. "Oh I thought I lost you completely! I saw you turn! "

"Yuuki? " Zero looked up at the brunette as she sat crying over him, rolling onto his side to try and sit up, finding he still didn't have any strength. "What do you mean turn and why do I feel so weak? "

" He didn't turn Yuuki, that was a reaction to the --"

Kaname cut Kit off, crossing his arms over his chest, " -- blood wine. "

Hokaiju moved to stand beside where Zero laid on the floor, kneeling to look the teen over carefully. "So you've heard of it have you? "

"It was a myth that was spread a few hundred years ago by an old crazed woman. She claimed that she had acquired a drink that looked like blood and when she gave it to her sickly son, he was fine, but she said he had also become a monster who craved blood. " Kaname closed his eyes as he spoke, sighing somewhat softly. "I'm assuming this is not a myth? "

"Not entirely no. While the facts aren't completely right, the truth is blood wine does exist. It's terribly hard to make though. " Kit motioned to the bottle that sat on the table, shaking her head.

Yuuki stroked her fingers lightly through Zero's hair before standing, fixing her dress a little. "Well.. What is required to make it and what does it do? "

Kit drew a slow breath, tilting her head a little. She shifted her position from one foot to the other, thinking about how to explain. "Well for one thing, you need two kinds of blood. You need the blood of a Nova Fox and one other type. "

"Blood from a pure-blood? " Kaname shifted his gaze to Hokaiju, raising a brow as the vampire shook his head. "You can't tell me you're not. You're part of the family of pure-bloods that went missing hundreds of years ago, before the Kuran family came to power. The Tsugara family. "

"Well you're partially right Kaname. " Hokaiju stood, fixing the cuffs on his jacket as he did, his head turning to look at Kit.

"You see, Hokaiju is a pure-blooded vampire, but he's not just a vampire. " Kit looked down at Zero and then to Kaname, grinning at them both. "Yuuki do you remember me telling you that night about the races in my realm? "

"Mostly, why do you ask? "

"Well, do you remember that I said that vampires also belong to other races, not just ones in human form? "

Yuuki cupped her mouth, looking quickly to the dark haired male, blinking in disbelief. "You mean, he's from the Realm of Mythology as well? "

"Blood wine takes two kinds of blood to make. The blood of a Nova Fox and.. " Kit looked to Kaname as she spoke, smirking. "The blood of a dragon. "

Kaname stared quietly for a moment, his arms unfolding as he moved forward, standing directly in front of Hokaiju. The pure-blood stared menacingly at the dark haired vampire, his cold brown eyes boring into the deep crimson ones. "This.. Is a dragon? "

"Dragon in human form yes. Though it's through years of training under Kit that I learned how to shift into a human form. My dragon side is much scarier. " Hokaiju wiggled his fingers mockingly at Kaname, chuckling softly. The pure-blood glared angrily, turning and leaving the room quietly. "Not much of a talker is he? "

Yuuki looked up at Kit, holding Zero's head now in her lap, absently stroking the strands from his eyes. Zero made no movement to get up, but laid where he was, enjoying the affection from Yuuki. He didn't think it would make much difference anyway as he still felt like he had no strength. "Kit, is Zero okay? " Yuuki's voice was soft, but the worry in it was plainly obvious.

Kit smiled and shifted the dress she wore to kneel beside the young brunette, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Zero is fine Yuuki, in fact he's better then he's been in four years. "

"What did you do to me? " Zero opened his eyes to look at Kit, his head tilting a little to the side to better watch her expressions.

"Well, as part of my second task, I was to take care of the Level E accordingly, namely you Zero. " Kit motioned to Hokaiju and took the wine bottle as he handed it to her, pointing to it with her free hand. "This blood wine, will dissolve the blood in your body that makes you a Level E. That's why you were in such pain when you drank it. The wine works by combining the full amount of the blood of a Nova Fox, which has natural restorative powers, and the blood of a pure-blood vampire dragon. The vampire dragon's blood works as a boosting agent to the blood of a Nova Fox, and also replaces the Level E blood coursing in your veins. " Kit turned to her left, setting the bottle down carefully. "By drinking the entire bottle, you will effectively become a Level B vampire, with no chance of ever falling to insanity. However, I must warn you. I have marked the flute that you used previously for the amount that should be taken. You should never drink any more then that, and you should not drink any less. Also, you will come to me when it's time to drink it. "

"Will what happened before happen to him every time? " Yuuki looked down at Zero, smiling sadly as he looked back up at her.

"Unfortunately yes, it will happen every time and the incantation I spoke as he was about to attack is required as part of the process. " Kit placed a hand carefully on Zero's chest, her free hand turning in the circular motion that she used for spells, mumbling softly. Standing after a moment, Kit offered her hand to Zero, who took it without hesitation to help himself up. "Come to me around this time every night for the next week. By the end, you'll be cured. " Kit smiled softly, reaching with her free hand to take Hokaiju's, the dark haired male having stood there quietly while Kit explained.

"Kit.. I don't know how to thank you.. Especially after how I acted toward you initially." Zero's face flushed with color as he recalled the things he said to her, making him regret each and every one.

"You can thank me when we're done Zero, for now there's a dance waiting for us, and I'd really like to get my first dance in. " Kit looked to Hokaiju with a grin, giggling as the male groaned. Kit grabbed Yuuki's hand as she walked passed the brunette, causing her to grab Zero in process, dragging all three of them out of her room and back towards the party. "I think it's time for fun anyway. "

----

A/N: I'm sorry this is so long, but it's the second to last chapter AND the most important one. Lots happened here, so I hope you were able to keep up and that you enjoyed. Also, I'm technically altering the end of Vampire Knight, and not keeping to what may or may not happen in the actual manga. If anyone has problems with that, I'm sorry! Forgive meh.


	10. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 1

The group made it's way back to the hall in which the dance was in shortly before the last two dances started. Yuuki was slightly winded; they had ran all the way from the Moon Dorms and though the distance wasn't long, it was considerably more difficult to run in anything resembling heels. The young prefect was somewhat surprised at the ease in which Kit was able to sprint, dragging both Hokaiju and herself by the hand. Yuuki had been holding onto Zero and pulling him along as well, though that was not helping her to be able to run.

The students near the door turned their gaze to meet the quartet as they entered, gawking at the tall male that Kit had in tow with her. The whispers quickly made their way around the expansive hall, the chatter and laughter dropping to almost complete silence. It was slightly unnerving, but Yuuki followed Kit as she made her way into the throngs of people that were now watching them.

On the opposite side of the hall, the Chairman noted that his student body had just ceased almost all activity. Several couples had ignored the goings-on and continued to dance, but the vast majority was turned to stare at the doorway on the far side of the hall. Chairman Cross was bewildered at the situation and made his way to the closest student.

"Excuse me, what exactly is everyone staring at? " Chairman Cross' eyebrows were raised and looked rather distressed, pulling at the corner of his sleeves unconsciously.

"Well, Yuuki, Zero and Kit just came in, but it's the other guy that is with them that's causing the stir." The young male pointed to where the group had stopped in the crowd, having been unable to continue.

The Chairman only stood where he was a moment before pushing his way through the students that were standing around. It frustrated him slightly that he was having just as much trouble getting through everyone as Yuuki and the others. With a sigh, the Chairman drew a breath.

"Can you all please move out of the way? " For what felt like the first time, Chairman Cross raised his voice, watching the effect it had on his students. He hadn't changed his tone when he spoke, but having raised it alone seemed to do the trick.

Obediently, the crowd parted to make a path, giving the Chairman a good view of a rather flustered and red Yuuki, glaring Zero, an amused Kit, and the tall male that the student had spoke of. Blinking out of the staring daze that he had suddenly gone into, Chairman Cross briskly walked to where the group stood, not entirely concerned but more confused.

"Yuuki, Zero! Are you two okay? " the older man stopped directly to Yuuki's right side, carefully grabbing his daughter's shoulders. "I was so worried when you-- "

"We'll talk about it later, father. " Yuuki lowered her voice as she spoke, giving the Chairman a warning look. He nodded in agreement, giving Zero a soft smile before turning to Kit.

"And who might this handsome young man be? " Chairman Cross looked the dark haired male over, noting the formal suit that he wore. He was dressed for the dance, that was certain, his coat being just a little on the long side. The teen that stood beside Kit gave a lazy smile, nodding his head in a non-verbal greeting.

Kit looked around her at the gawking students, her smile widening. There were whispers starting again; people mumbling about how this male was definitely not a student and others protested that he could be a new transfer. There seemed to be a lot of that happening anyway. Still there were other whispers, from hopeful male students, that this guy was not here for the reason they thought he was. Turning her attention to the waiting Chairman, Kit gave a soft laugh. "This is my boyfriend, Hokaiju Tsugara. He's here for the dance and to visit for a week. "

There was a myriad of reactions to Kit's news: There were broken hearted sighs from the male students that were hoping beyond hope that their gut was not right, happy 'awws' from the girls who admired the red head, and a silent mile from the bespeckled man to which Kit was speaking.

Chairman Cross extended a hand to the taller dark haired male, giving a smile as well, "Welcome to Cross Academy, Hokaiju. I hope that you enjoy your visit, however brief it may be. I am Chairman Cross."

"Good evening to you, sir. " Hokaiju extended his own hand and shook the elder man's firmly, turning his attention to Kit afterwards. She had a look in her eye that Hokaiju knew all too well. Kit was up to something.

Kit giggled as she placed a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, causing the brunette to turn and face her. "I think we need to put the life back in this dance. "

"what do you intend to do? " Yuuki blinked as she watched Kit wink, pushing through the crowd toward the area in which the orchestra was, deciding on what song they were to play next. The prefect knew that the dance was nearly over, with only two songs remaining at the most. Puzzled, Yuuki turned to Zero, who was looking just as lost as she was.

"She's going to show off. How like that silly girl. " Hokaiju shook his head, though a grin was spread across his lips.

"What do you mean, 'show off'? " Zero tilted his head, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jacket. His eyes traveled back to where Kit was, watching her talk with the conductor a moment before looking back at the dark haired vampire across from him.

"Oh I'm sure we'll all see soon enough. " Hokaiju watched with unblinking eyes, arms folding in front of him.

Kit grinned as she left the stage where the orchestra was set up, moving halfway through the crowd to where the others were still standing, lifting a hand and holding it out to Hokaiju, waiting in her spot for her partner.

With a chuckle and a shrug, the tall vampire moved away from where Yuuki and the others stood in the crowd, striding in long steps to meet Kit. He took her small hand in his, bringing it slowly to his lips to place a kiss over each knuckle. "Causing trouble again little fox? "

"Trouble? Why ever would I cause trouble? I merely want to liven thins up a bit. " Kit slipped her free hand up to tuck a bit of hair behind her ear, her eyes lightly flickering between green and her natural purple. "It should start soon, though. Are you ready? "

"Always my dear, always. "

The conductor tapped his baton on his stand, capturing the attention of the hall. Clearing his throat, the graying man gave the signal to start, the musicians readied their instruments and began to play. The music that started was faster then all the pervious songs and more upbeat, confusing the majority of the students in the hall. (Note: the song playing is comparable to a typical salsa song.) Some of the Night Class couples had started to dance, barely keeping up with the tempo to the particular song. They knew the steps, but the pace was faster then they were use to.

To Yuuki's surprise, the room had fanned out to allow the few people who knew how to dance to such music the room to do so. She decided that it would be wise to follow their unspoken advice, pulling lightly at Zero's sleeve. The silver haired teen nodded, moving to one side of the circle that had now formed, Chairman Cross quickly following suit. It was then that Yuuki heard a loud cheer from one of the Day Class girls, giving her a start. Lifting her eyes to what was causing the commotion, Yuuki found that Kit and Hokaiju had started to dance. Their steps were perfectly timed and along with the upbeat tempo, making the brunette smile widely.

The pair were so in sync it was as if they were one person. Each step back from Kit was matched and met in time with a step forward by Hokaiju. The tall vampire had one hand at Kit's waist while the other held one of her hands at shoulder level, Kit's free hand resting on her tall partner's shoulder. In each step the two took, the motions caused their respective articles of clothing to flow with them, accenting their movements further and making the crowd cheer more. Keeping in time with the song, Kit released her hold on Hokaiju's shoulder, and he released Kit's waist, their hands still clasped as they stepped apart for a moment and back in again, Hokaiju holding his stance to dip Kit quickly. Bringing her back up just as quickly, the tall vampire twirled her so that his partner's back was to him, giving her a careful push forward. Kit caught the step easily and moved with it, spinning on her toes to face Hokaiju once more.

The step made the crowd raise it's collective voice in another cheer, a great deal of them keeping time with their hands to the music. Yuuki and Zero were watching in awe as their feet moved quickly, the couple's steps almost not visible to those who weren't watching the movements of their feet. The two prefects just grinned to themselves at the show they were witnessing, joining the crowd in their clapping, not even attempting to join the few Night Class couples that were trying to keep up.

"You think we should finish dear? " Kit smiled as she leaned her head back with the newest step to the dance. Her hair slipped from over her shoulder with the next step backward, Kit's heels clicking as they moved across the floor.

"I believe it's about time. We've had a long night and I think we should let them have their last dance. " Hokaiju took Kit by the waist and pulled her close, lifting her off her feet slightly as he took a step forward, using a quick motion of his hands to shift Kit to his side, letting her slide down completely. Using his right hand, Hokaiju took Kit's right, completing the last few side steps with a quick movements of his hips, Kit easily matching the motion with a flourish of her jade colored dress, ending with a quick tap of her heels.

The mass of students broke out in a roar of cheers, lifting their hands in the air excitedly. Soon after, Kit realized that everyone was starting to gather around them. Shaking her head, Kit turned her back to them and grabbed Hokaiju's jacket tail, tugging lightly. After all the excitement, having to rebirth for the first time in ten years, she really didn't feel like dealing with fan girls and boys. "Mind lending a hand, Ms. Prefect? "

Yuuki lifted her eyes at the sound of her pet name, looking in the direction from which it came. The brunette spotted Kit easily, the look in her green eyes soft and pleading. Yuuki was about to reach for Zero when she realized the teen was already on his way to assist with the annoying crowd.

"Hey you lot. Don't crowd people like that and mind your own business! " Zero bit out as he reached Hokaiju's side, shifting his silver gaze to eye the taller vampire. Hokaiju closed his eyes and smiled, letting the prefect go about his duties.

Yuuki joined the group on the opposite side, next to Kit, also shouting warnings, but realizing she had nothing to hold the crowd back with; her Artemis rod still in her room in her uniform jacket pocket. "Come on everyone, there's only one dance left, let's try and enjoy it now-- "

"-and leave these two alone. It will not due for me to cancel the dance when it's nearly over. " Chairman Cross had stepped through the mass of people, holding his hands out as he spoke. The student body had not seen the Chairman act as he did tonight and they quickly began to disperse to finish the dance without getting in trouble.

"Father! " Yuuki spun on her heels and eyed the older man, coming to terms with the fact that he was definitely acting different. "Is everything alright? You don't seem yourself. "

"I'm perfectly fine Yuuki. " The Chairman took his daughter's ands in his and gave them a light squeeze. "I just want things to finish so that I can hear what has happened tonight. "

"We'll tell you everything once it's finished Chairman. " Zero placed a hand on his adopted father's shoulder, giving a nod toward Kit.

"I'd appreciate that, also if it's not too much trouble Kit, can you come along as well? I have some questions for you. " Chairman Cross turned his head too the slowly retreating red head, catching her slightly off guard.

"Oh, I uh, planned to Chairman. " Kit looked very like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, cheeks very flushed.

"So, why were we trying to leave again? " Hokaiju winced at the elbowing he received, knowing that Kit was trying to leave because she felt guilty for not being truthful with the Chairman.

Chuckling lightly, the Chairman waved his hand at Kit as she tried to speak. "Just meet me in my office in a half hour and we'll talk then. See you all soon. "

A/N: This scene was particularly hard for me to write. The whole dancing thing is.. Very hard to describe so I hope it turned out okay. I decided though that chapter 10 will be too long to put into one solid piece, so I'm breaking it up. So far, here's chapter 10 part 1. Part 2 will be up as soon as I get a chance to type it.


	11. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 2

**Disclaimer: The is some reference to later chapters of Vampire Knight, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do so before reading this. Later parts of chapter 10 will have more references so if you don't like spoilers, please read all of Vampire Knight first. Thank you :3**

* * *

Yuuki stared blankly at the Chairman as he walked back into the crowd, leaving the quartet to stand amidst the mass of students that were preparing for the final song of the dance. The boys that hadn't gotten up the courage to ask a girl to dance had finally found it somewhere within themselves and were now making their way onto the dance floor as well. It made the young prefect smile as she watched all the couples getting ready and enjoying themselves so much, knowing that despite the small amount of time she wanted to throttle Zero and then wonder if he would live, she had done so as well.

Now as the conductor moved about his music sheet, Yuuki realized that Kit and Hokaiju were leaving. Turning to face the pair, she moved to grab Kit's hand. "You guys aren't staying for the last dance? "

Kit turned her head as the small hand of the female prefect grasped hers, smiling softly to the brunette. "I think I'm done for tonight Yuuki. After my quick dance just a bit ago, and the events of this evening, I am rather worn out. " Taking a step forward, Kit lowered her voice so that only Yuuki could hear, though the two vampires within her direct vicinity could as well. "I may be semi-immortal, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired. I need my rest too you know. " Kit grinned as she took the same step, but backward this time, watching as Yuuki nodded.

To her immediate left, Zero was considering her with his bright silver eyes, though it was not the same as it had been all these weeks before. The teen's eyes were now more accepting, and softer as they gazed at Kit, telling the red head with words unspoken that he trusted her fully and that he was extremely grateful. "We'll see you in the Chairman's office after the dance. "

Nodding, Kit just continued to smile as she turned to leave, taking Hokaiju's hand in her own. The pair left the hall without saying another word, leaving Yuuki and Zero alone in the same spot the Chairman had left them in.

"Well, I believe this is our last dance tonight Ms. Cross. "

Zero's words startled Yuuki slightly as she looked quickly up at him, noting the smile that spread across his lips at the scare he had given her. Though he was right, all Yuuki could think about was how this was not going to be their last dance ever, and that if she had anything to say about it, they'd have many more after it. "Yes, it is, at least for tonight. "

The smile that Yuuki gave Zero made his stomach fill with excited butterflies. He'd spent so much time with her recently because he thought his last moments were coming, and now that he knew he had more, he realized that he could get to know even more about the lovely brunette that stood before him, and enjoy the time she offered him even more. Pulling her to him, Zero sighed as he slipped his arms around Yuuki's small frame to hug her, feeling slightly giddy as she did the same. The moment would've lasted till the end of time had the conductor's rapping of his baton on his stand not brought Zero back to his senses.

Taking a step backward, Zero positioned one hand at Yuuki's waist, while the other held one of her hands. As the music began, the slight smile on the silver haired teen lips spread, watching the blush that formed on Yuuki's delicate cheeks. The music that the conductor had chosen was soft and slow, allowing the pair to move gracefully together as though they had practiced for this particular dance for many nights. Zero swayed slowly to one side, using the leverage that he had on Yuuki's waist to pull her to the same side, spinning her slightly as his long legs kept him on balance with a quick sliding back step.

Yuuki was slightly surprised at how graceful Zero was, though she chastised herself for forgetting that she had just spent the whole night dancing with him. Though the song was a little on the slow side, the way Zero lead the dance and kept them in time with the melody made it seem like the music was playing much faster. The hand that held her own gave her a squeeze, recapturing her attention when it seemed like Yuuki had begun to daydream a little. With a soft giggle, she squeezed back, letting her tall partner know that she was still with him.

The two continued to dance gracefully among the other couples, enjoying the time they knew they would have together, and the exhilaration that even the slow dance was giving them, completely oblivious to the menacing stare they were getting from a set of deep brown eyes in the far corner of the room. The tall brunette stood silently where he was, positioned behind a pillar that lead to an open terrace, the wind outside behind him blowing his hair violently, though he did not seem to notice. His eyes were fixed on Yuuki, and the disgrace that was dancing with her, and how happy the girl looked with him.

"Kaname, it's rude to stare you know. "

Kaname tilted his head to the side, glaring at the red head that stood behind him. She always seemed to pop up whenever he wanted to be alone, and always somehow seemed to know he was brooding or being moody. "What do you want Kit. "

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring daggers at those two, and how you left without saying much earlier tonight. " Kit took a step backward, placing her hands behind her to lift herself up to sit on the marble railing that was the border for this particular terrace.

"This is not the time or place to be discussing such matters. Besides, I don't see how it's any of your business. " Kaname turned his attention back to Yuuki and Zero, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

"It may not be my business, but was it not you who said you want nothing more for her to be happy? " Kit crossed her legs as she got comfortable, tilting her head slightly.

Turning to face the red head fully now, Kaname took the few steps toward Kit in quick strides, his eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. "How do you know what I said to her that day? You were no where to be seen. "

"_**Just because I can't be seen doesn't mean that I can't hear. Besides, I have the handy ability of reading minds if you forgot. **_" Kit giggled at the confused look on Kaname's face, trying to register if he was actually hearing Kit's voice without her lips moving, or if he was just crazy.

"Oh you heard right, and though you aren't telepathic, you can talk with me as though you were. Just think what you want to say in your mind, this way no one eaves drops. "

"_**I suppose I did forget that you can read minds, but what does that have to do with Yuuki? **_" Kaname watched with curiosity as the smile upon Kit's lips faded, dropping to what seemed like a very unsatisfied frown.

"_**There isn't much around this campus I don't know Kaname, and I'm sure I don't have to go into detail for you to figure out what I'm talking about. **_" Kit's eyes flickered as she stared at the pure-blood, making him take an unsteady step backward.

" _**That was for her own good. You have to understand why it has been kept from her. **_"

" _**I do understand Kaname, it was a very sad set of events, but if you want Yuuki to be happy she has to be given the choice and be allowed to decide which path she takes. You love her dearly I know, **_" Kit watched with slight amusement as Kaname looked down suddenly, his eyes closing. "_** but you and I both know that this spell only lasts so long, and soon she will have nightmares. **_"

Kaname balled his hands into fists at his sides, lifting his head as he turned his back to Kit, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular. " _**There's only one way I know of to keep those nightmares from happening, but I doubt she wants that fix. **_"

Kit nodded, though to herself mostly as Kaname could not see, her fingers moving slowly over the cool marble surface of the rail she sat on. " _**I can help with that, though my assistance will only be needed depending on her choice. I suggest that you come next week when it's time for Hokaiju and I to leave. **_"

" _**When will you be leaving? **_" Kaname turned to face Kit again, only to find that she was not there. Glancing around quickly, the pure-blood found no trace of her on the terrace, or on the ground below, her scent also being lost to the wind.

" _**It won't be until late evening Kaname, but try to keep in mind who's decision this is. 'Till then. **_"

Kaname sighed as his mind now fell silent to all but his own thoughts and the sound coming from the dance as it now ended. The students all clapped and thanked the conductor and his orchestra, slowly starting to leave afterward. Kaname could only watch as Yuuki took Zero's hand, being led by the silver haired vampire back to their respective rooms. It made his heart hurt and to his surprise, a lone tear broke through and spilled down his cheek, making the pure-blood curse under his breath and quickly wipe it away before jumping backward off the balcony to the ground below and into the night.

* * *

A/N: A quick and impromptu addition to chapter ten, as I realized from a review from one of my readers that there was a bit lacking from it. Kaname's disappearance needed some adding to, as well as I never wrote a dance for Yuuki and Zero. Well here we go. Hopefully this part turned out alright. Part 3 to come soon!


	12. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 3

Yuuki sighed to herself lightly as she walked through the courtyard that lead to the Moon Dorm entrance. It was late in the week, almost exactly a week since the dance, and the evening routine was starting to take it's toll on her, both mentally physically. Every night since the dance, Yuuki would have to make the rounds through the campus on her own while Zero met with Kit to take his dose of the blood wine. She wished that she could be there with him when he went through the excruciating pains that shook his body after ingesting the red liquid, but Yuuki found that the look she had seen in Zero's eyes that night kept her from daring to go with him.

The wild look that chilled her very soul and the way his eyes seemed void of any emotion, it was just so.. not Zero. She had only caught a glimpse before Zero pounced Kit and she was somewhat glad it was only just a glimpse. Thinking about it now, Yuuki also recalled the feral growl that had escaped the teen's throat. Everything about how he had changed in that brief second made her feel uneasy and so very scared at the same time. It really seemed like he had completely fallen, had turned into that monster they had encountered on their way back to the academy from town that day, and Yuuki's wandering mind was haunted by thoughts of how Zero could have ended up that way.

"If Kit had not come, I would have had to keep the promise that I made with Zero months ago.. " Yuuki mumbled lightly to the wind, shivering as that same breeze blew straight through her skinny frame. She wished now that she had grabbed her light jacket before starting her rounds without Zero. Yuuki knew that she would be seeing him soon, since she was on her way to the Moon Dorms to get him after his session with Kit.

Each night when she came to wait at the iron gates, Yuuki only had to stand there for mere moments before hearing the front door open and see Zero being helped out by Hokaiju. They always seemed to finish shortly before or after she got there, but as it got later in the week, she seemed to have to wait for him a bit longer. The tall vampire had told her that as Zero got further in the treatment, he would become weaker and weaker directly after, requiring rest. The thought worried Yuuki somewhat, but she figured that Kit would never let anything happen to the person whom was so dear to her. Now about halfway to the front gate, Yuuki found that it felt odd to not have Zero with her to start their patrol of Cross Academy. She never remembered a day when the silver haired teen had not been by her side to do the job her adopted father had so kindly given to them.

Yuuki lifted her eyes from the ground as she stopped just a few feet from the Moon Dorms' gate. The chill in the air as quickly becoming a staple, shifting from just being a cool breeze that made Yuuki shiver. There was something with the way it made her feel that caused Yuuki to look around and check behind her. No one was there of course, but Yuuki couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. Glancing down at her watch, Yuuki was startled to see that it was now twenty minutes passed the last time Zero had come out. She knew that Zero would be weak, but would it honestly take this long?

Mustering what courage had not been blown away by the wind, Yuuki opened the gate carefully, taking a quick peek behind her before side stepping through and shutting it after. The clang of the old metal connecting with it's latch made Yuuki jump. She couldn't believe how silly she was being over a few minutes and how it was tearing her nerves to shreds. It annoyed her honestly, being so overly worked up, but she knew that worrying for others came naturally to her. With Yuuki and Zero now being..

"Wait, are we a couple? I think we are but.. What the hell am I saying?! I need to find out what's going on! " Curling her fingers of one hand around the charm on her necklace, Yuuki sprinted up the short path to the front door of the Moon Dorms, lifting her free hand to turn the handle. Before her fingers touched the cool brass of the door handle, Yuuki heard the click of the lock being turned ad the sound of the door creaking lightly on it's hinges.

Yuuki took a step backward at the sudden movement, watching with wide brown eyes as Hokaiju carried a very much unconscious Zero out the door. Kit was following behind the tall vampire, glancing quickly at Yuuki and flashing her a small smile. The action did nothing to settle the brunette's tattered nerves.

"Kit! Kit wait, is Zero alright? " Yuuki reached out with one hand to grab Kit's sleeve, blinking as the red head turned around before she could.

"Yuuki, you worry too much sometimes. " Taking the hand that was reaching toward her, Kit gave it a friendly squeeze. "Zero is just fine; he's completely worn out due to taking the last dose of the blood wine. Perfectly normal of course, as the last of his Level E blood has been replaced. "

"So does that mean he's a full vampire? "

"Well, as much of one as any other Night Class student, with the exception of Kaname. We all know he's special. " Kit rolled her eyes and giggled as she spoke, lifting her head slightly to move her bangs out of her vision.

"What about the blood lust? Will Zero still have to deal with it? " Yuuki's eyes were wide with worry and Kit knew the reason behind it.

"As a vampire, he'll always want blood, but now that he is no longer a Level E, the blood tablets will actually work for him. You won't have to offer your blood anymore and no, even if by chance he did bite you, you would not turn. Only those bitten by pure-blood's turn into vampires. Zero is classified through this process as being a Level B vampire and could be considered on the same level as Aidou. "

Yuuki's mind quickly flickered to an image of Zero on the same "level" as Aidou. The playboy version of the moody teen only made Yuuki giggle, making her push the thought from her mind after. "Well it's good to know that Zero is okay. When do you think he'll wake up? "

Kit pursed her lips in thought, looking to Hokaiju who was still holding the unconscious prefect is his arms. "I believe he should wake within the hour. I'll finish your errands around campus if you want to go with Hokaiju to take Zero back to his room. "

With a squeal, Yuuki threw her arms around Kit and sobbed lightly, fresh tears spilling over her cheeks. "Oh Kit. I don't know what we can do to ever thank you enough. You've done so much for us and I.. I just wish there was something I could do. "

Kit sighed and smiled, putting her arms around Yuuki to give the brunette a soft hug. The Chairman had practically done the same thing when he received the news of what Kit had done for Zero the night of the dance and dismissed the fact that she had originally not told him the truth. Like father like daughter, Kit thought to herself.

"Don't worry over it Yuuki. Helping people comes naturally to my kind. Just go be with Zero, okay? "

Yuuki nodded and pulled away from Kit slowly, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform jacket. "I'll see you later today then? "

Kit's eyes flickered something that Yuuki thought was sadness, but it vanished too quickly for her to find out for sure. "I'm sure I'll see you later. Have a goodnight Yuuki. "

Taking a step backward, Kit walked off in the opposite direction, easily vaulting the wall that encircled the Moon Dorms. Yuuki had watched the red head go, her thoughts interrupted by Hokaiju clearing his throat.

"Shall we go then? " Hokaiju motioned with his head toward the building in which Zero's room was.

"Oh yes, sorry Hokaiju. " Yuuki took a few quick steps to meet up with the tall vampire, finding it hard to keep up with his stride, oddly reminded of Zero.

The two walked in silence for the majority of the walk to Zero's room. Every so often, Hokaiju heard Yuuki sigh, noting with a quick side glance that her head as hung slightly and her hands were clasped tightly in front of her. To him, Yuuki looked very unhappy or deep in thought and was reminded of a certain someone close to him. The dark haired vampire frowned, giving some thought as to what he should say. Shifting Zero's weight in his arms, Hokaiju turned his head slightly to address Yuuki. "Is something bothering you? "

Yuuki's head shot up in surprise, her cheeks flushing as thought it were a reflex. "Oh uh.. Mmm.. I was wondering. Is it just me, or did Kit seem really sad when she left? "

Hokaiju turned his head back to the path on which they walked, listening as the stones in the dirt were scattered by their feet. It was a touchy subject indeed and there were so many factors that went into it. The vampire wondered if it would be alright to tell the young prefect, but figured that Kit would not mind Yuuki knowing. She had told him that she trusted Yuuki after all.

"Well, it is somewhat a long story. I wouldn't want to take up your time. " Hokaiju shifted his gaze from the path to Yuuki and then to the unconscious teen cradled in his arms.

"I don't mind. Please tell me about it. "

Drawing a breath, Hokaiju set his crimson eyes forward. "About twenty years ago, I met Kit by accident. It was before the council had been set up and my kind, Vampire Dragons, were being hunted by the humans of our realm. Of course, that is to say that every vampire was being hunted, but the humans apparently thought that the dragon version was a much bigger threat.

"A large group had driven me into the forest in which Kit's clan lived, and I stumbled upon her as she came to inspect the cause of the commotion. By comparison, I am extremely taller then she is in normal form, but to my surprise, Kit was not intimidated. She easily read the fear that was present then in my eyes and beckoned me to follow her. She never spoke a word, but I could hear her claming voice in my mind. Kit quickly lead me to a spot that was safe, keeping a watchful ear and nose out for anyone or anything coming.

"It seemed as though luck was not on my side that day. The hunters had split up into smaller groups, and one of them spotted my eyes glinting in the darkness. He whistled for the rest of his team, the lot of them closing in on the cave we had taken shelter in. " Hokaiju paused for a moment, his eyes taking in the building as they got nearer. With a sigh, he continued.

"It had become increasingly more common for hunting parties to have spell casters, mages, among their ranks, and this one was no exception. If you remember, Kit mentioned that Nova Foxes are very skilled with magic and as such, should have been more then a match for any human mage. Unfortunately during that time, Kit was still very young, as Nova Foxes go, and therefore not nearly skilled enough to fight back.

"The mage in the hunting party singled out Kit amongst the two of us that sat in the cave, casting a sealing spell on her. Effectively, it shut off any access Kit had to her magic, with the exception of her ability to rebirth. Though magic based, there is no seal in existence that could turn that off. " The tall vampire nodded to himself before allowing Yuuki to step ahead of him, the brunette quickly opening the door that lead to the Day Class male dorms. Stepping through the doorway, Hokaiju waited for Yuuki to follow him inside and lead the way to the still unconscious Zero's room.

Yuuki made no hesitations about getting up the stairs that lead to the second floor, peeking around the corner for the possible wanderer. It was still very much night, but it was still possible for one of the Day Class male students to still be up and about. Finding the coast clear, Yuuki lead Hokaiju down the hall a ways before stopping in front of the door she knew was Zero's. She opened the door slowly, holding it open just long enough to let the tall vampire in, shutting and locking the door quickly after herself.

Yuuki watched quietly as Hokaiju laid Zero on his bed, the dark haired vampire turning to her after. She found that his eyes were unreadable, about the same as Zero's before she had gotten to know the silver haired teen. It made Yuuki wonder if there had been something terrible that had happened in his life. Stepping away from the door, Yuuki took the few steps to Zero's bedside in quick strides, sitting on the edge as Hokaiju moved over to the lone window in the room, staring outside. Again, another Zero similarity; it was starting to get weird.

"Did something else happen after Kit's magic was sealed? "

Hokaiju turned his head to look over his shoulder, a bit of his curly black hair obscuring his eyes. "There was plenty that happened after that. I just felt it would not due for other students to over hear me.. "

* * *

A/N: Whee! Cliff hanger :3 I'm so evil I know, but I can't exactly put in what happens next without making this part like.. 80 pages long. Sorry! Well, here we get to see a bit more of Hokaiju and how he seems to remind Yuuki of Zero.. Hmm hmm I wonder whys. Hope you liked this part, stay tuned for the next one!


	13. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 4

Yuuki noted the sigh that had come with the end of the sentence, her heart hurting as she thought she heard the sadness that was carried with it. "I'm sorry.. "

The vampire shook his head slowly, his arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the window frame. "No need to be sorry, Yuuki. It was a long time ago, it's just been a while since either of us has explained it to someone. "

"Well please continue. I'd like to know what happened. "

"Well, it's a little obvious, at least to me, what their next course of action was. The closest hunters had pulled Kit from the shelter of the cave, being dragged by the scruff of her neck. I tried to take her back from the men, but the mage had take the moment I was distracted to put a barrier up around the cave that now kept me trapped inside. I could do nothing to help the little gray fox that had helped me, and that was all she was now to them, a mere fox.

"I could do nothing! " Hokaiju slammed his fist against the window frame, rattling the glass violently, near the verge of shattering it. "I was helpless but to watch as they skinned her alive, tearing away that silky gray fur as Kit's screams of pain tore holes into my heart. "

Yuuki gasped at the words Hokaiju spoke, hot tears pricking at the backs of her eyes, her hands clasping over her mouth as she sobbed. She wasn't able to comprehend the level of cruelty it took to kill anything, especially something that meant you no harm, let alone put it through such torture while alive. Yuuki shook her head as the tears began to fall, her body shaking.

"Those inhuman creatures. They laughed the whole time they tortured her. In the end, it was not a final blow that killed Kit for the first time in her young life, but the inconceivable amount of shock. Her body could no longer cope and it shut down.. It didn't take long for the bastards to realize she was dead and they quickly turned their attention back to me. I was livid; growling and roaring at them, but no amount of vocalization would deter them.

"It seems for all their preparations however, the humans didn't know exactly what Kit was. The mage had verbally classified her as a low rank magical being, but these pieces of filth were in for a rude awakening. I of course did not know what Kit truly was, so imagine my surprise at the blinding white light that bathed the area and the ear splitting noise that came with it. The hunters could not hear the sound that Kit's rebirth made, but the light was enough to catch them all off guard.

"One thing that Kit left out in her explanation of Nova Foxes is that when a Nova rebirths, their maximum life span increases and their magical abilities double. So for Kit, the death had given her a boost that was more then adequate to deal with the hunters. It would have been anyway, had Kit's first bout of rage not kicked in. "

Yuuki blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "What do you mean rage? "

Hokaiju shifted in his spot, moving away from the window to stand in the middle of the room in front of Yuuki. "Imagine this if you will. When a Nova Fox, normally peace loving, is angered to the breaking point, they go into a state simply known as rage. Their bodies exude an immense amount of that anger in the form of invisible flames that cover their entire body. The flames are unbelievably hot, and are like this even three feet away. They are the hottest however, directly within the flames themselves, comparable to the scorching heat of the sun. "

Yuuki watched with wide eyes as Hokaiju motioned with his hands to further get the point across. Her mind's eye was easily able to picture the small gray fox she had seen but a few weeks before, snarling at the group of hunters as her hackles rose with the heat from her rage.

Pausing for a moment so that Yuuki could take in the information, Hokaiju moved to lean against the window again, just watching the clouds that listlessly moved through the sky. The position of the moon told the vampire the night was near half done. Closing his eyes, Hokaiju continued. "As I said, had she not been so angered by their act of sheer cruelty, Kit could've easily dealt with the group of humans, possibly sparing their lives. Her rage quickly took control of her motions, forcing Kit to rampage until every last human was slaughtered. It wasn't the kindest or quickest of deaths either. When the first hunter had noticed that Kit was alive again, the group quickly scattered into the forest. From my position in the cave, I wasn't really able to see what was happening but I soon found that the barrier was no longer around it.

"Seems that even in their rage state, Nova Foxes are at least semi-coherent. Kit had gone for the mage first, and as I began to inspect my surroundings, I found the half-ash half-completely charred body of what was the mage. Reeling my head around, I could see Kit stalking up on another hunter, several trees and bushes turning to ash as she passed them. The ground wasn't faring any better either. It was pretty darkly burnt from her rage.

"The hunter that Kit was stalking had started to turn to run, and from where I was, I barely caught of glimpse of her casting a spell to knock the man down. He was pleading to her to let him go as she paced toward him slowly, and when she jumped to get around him and attack from the back, I saw that her deep purple eyes were void of any such emotion as compassion.

"When Kit got close enough, I was able to hear his screams of pain, the invisible flames burning him alive.. I had turned my head at that point. " Hokaiju turned his gaze to Yuuki, gauging how she felt by the slight shaking he could see in the hand clasped over her mouth and the tears trying to continue to force their way down her cheeks.

Though the vampire said nothing, Yuuki nodded and continued to stay silent, patiently listening to every detail and taking it all in the best she could.

"Needless to say, there were many more screams within the course of the next twenty minutes. When I was able to hear nothing once more, I began to search for the little gray fox, sniffing for her scent. Not surprising when I could only smell the charred remains of several humans and plants, though.

"Kit found me shortly after, though it wasn't hard for her to spot me in the slightly diminished forest. Her head was hung as her tiny paws carried her toward me, ears folded back in what looked like shame. Kit knew that the hunters had done her wrong, but even so, it was unlike a Nova Fox to kill humans.

"I lowered myself to the ground, my head stopping her in her tracks. The look in her eyes was really hard to bear. She had so much regret that filled those deep purple eyes and I could not think of words to say. Of course at that time, I had no way of knowing that Nova Foxes spoke most languages, and my original thought of her possibly not understanding me kept me from talking. " Hokaiju turned his head to the noise that was coming from the bed, hearing Zero shift in his unconscious state. Yuuki's head tilted as she heard it as well and the tall vampire could see the worry in her eyes. He watched as the young brunette's fingers stroked away stray silver strands from Zero's brow, making the teen stir a little more, but he still did not wake. Hokaiju leaned his head against the window, the cool glass soothing the agitation he was feeling from unearthing old wounds.

"Zero should be awake soon Yuuki. If not, then he'll just sleep through the night but that's also normal. It completely depends on the particular… vampire. "

"I know Hokaiju. I just can't help but wonder if he's resting okay and try to help make him more comfortable. " Yuuki lifted her head to look at Hokaiju, waiting for him to meet her gaze before smiling softly. The vampire nodded and grinned somewhat, his fangs glinting in the pale moonlight as his head turned. The grin faded quickly as Hokaiju continued the story.

"As we sat in that burnt forest all those years ago, we just stared into each others eyes, never saying a word. Her ears twitched every so often as she picked up sounds from farther away then my ear could detect, and one sound in particular made her turn her head.

" 'My clan. ' she had said in what sounded clear as day to me. Kit got up on all fours, padding quickly around the forest, nosing each ash pile that use to be a tree or some sort of plant, healing them back to their natural states. The ashes that were the remains of humans were scooted just as quickly into a single pile and buried in the cave that we had taken shelter in. After finishing, Kit made her way back over to where I was still laying, sitting back on her haunches beside me as the head clan members, two Elder Nova Foxes, with a couple Adult guards, approached.

"Kit lowered her ears and crept slowly toward the Elders, laying at their feet and began speaking in the Nova Foxes native language. To this day I can't really make any comparison to what their language is similar to, but that's because there is nothing similar to it. At any rate, the Elders listened quietly as Kit explained, their eyes lifting to mine every so often. I knew they were judging me, and it would not have been good for me to anything out of place, so I stayed still.

"However, when Kit had finished, the Elder with eyes the same color as Kit's pounced on her, the claws on his paws extending toward her throat. Kit said something to the Elder, making the second one, a female with deep green eyes twitch her ears and intervene. The two Elders spoke a few moments before saying something shortly, turning quickly after and leaving. It wasn't until then that I realized my heart was pounding, and I was finally able to relax when the group of Novas left. "

"What was it that the Elders said to Kit? I hope it wasn't anything harsh, I mean she was technically justified. " Yuuki was worrying the fabric of her jacket sleeve as she listened, her deep brown eyes never leaving Hokaiju though he did not share her gaze.

"The Elders put on her on temporary banishment. " Hokaiju shifted his gaze from the window to Yuuki's eyes, meeting her stare for the moment.

"Temporary.. banishment? How do you temporarily banish someone and for protecting themselves? " Yuuki's eyes narrowed as the judgment sunk in, not sitting well with the prefect.

"The Elder's wanted Kit to take care of the mess she had made for not being able to keep her rage in check and to keep danger away from the clan. They knew that other humans would come looking for the group that was missing and Kit's smell was all over the ashes. The humans would easily link two and two and find out who had caused the deaths. "

"Well.. I suppose that makes a bit of sense, but it still doesn't seem fair.. " Yuuki pouted as she spoke, her brow furrowing a bit more.

Hokaiju sighed heavily, nodding at Yuuki's words. "Life is hardly fair Yuuki, but the Elder's knew what they were doing. They were several hundred years old after all. " Ignoring Yuuki's surprised gasp, Hokaiju continued his story, beginning to tire some. He wanted to finish this soon. "At any rate, once the Elder's were outside of our range, Kit turned around and informed me of the news and her plan. She was going to let herself be captured by the humans and plead her case.

"Though I was young, I knew that it was pure suicide to attempt something like this because the humans would not listen. There was already much prejudice among themselves, let alone the hate they felt for anyone or anything different. I soon found that Kit was extremely stubborn and there was nothing that was going to stop her. She knew the dangers and the possible consequences, but also knew that she had to fix what had been done.

"Needless to say however, I felt responsible for Kit's current task at hand and thought that I should at least accompany her and try to help. She figured that it was not the best course of action, as she could return from the dead if negotiations were to go sour, and I could not. " Hokaiju chuckled to himself, remembering how he had sat there dumbly and just stared at Kit before he had agreed. "She was right of course; I am very killable. "

"You and everyone else who isn't somehow immortal.. "

The voice startled Yuuki out of the mental trance she had fallen into as she listened to Hokaiju. Beside her, Zero groaned and opened his eyes, barely able to turn his head to look at Yuuki. The brunette all but collapsed on him, making the taller vampire by the window smile as he watched.

The air in Zero's lungs escaped in a surprised whoosh as Yuuki fell on top of him, sobbing. Lifting a weak and shaky hand, Zero stroked Yuuki's hair a moment before letting the hand rest at the back of her neck. Though his energy was coming back, the teen found it very hard to move. "How long is it going to take for me to be able to move properly Hokaiju? "

"You'll be fine by mid morning I assume. " The tall vampire peered at Zero a moment before returning to his gaze to outside the window. Hokaiju felt it was wise to let the two have a few moments to themselves.

Yuuki grumbled as she lifted her head from Zero's now damp shoulder, pounding at his chest with one fist. "I was so worried about you, you big jerk.. Why did you have to make me worry? "

"I'm sorry Yuuki.. I didn't mean to make you worry. It's not like I can control what the blood wine did to me… " Zero winced as Yuuki hit his chest again, making him grin somewhat as he looked at her. "Thought I must admit, I've been trying to wake up for a while now. I was kind of worried when I couldn't and even a little more so when I found myself awake but couldn't talk. It's like my body was slowly turning back on. "

"I'm sure that's merely a side effect of the wine, right Hokaiju? " Yuuki tilted her head to look at the dark haired vampire as he leaned against the window, blinking as he merely nodded, but said nothing.

Zero noticed the puzzled look on Yuuki's face, leaning his head backward to see Hokaiju. The taller vampire was just staring out into the night, obviously lost in his thoughts or memories. Sighing softly, Zero closed his eyes and settled back against his pillows, the hand at Yuuki's neck slipping to her cheek to recapture her attention.

Yuuki jumped a little at Zero's slightly cold fingers, her eyes falling back to the silver haired male in front of her. "So, how much of the story have you heard? "

Zero stared blankly ahead a moment before returning his gaze to watch Yuuki's eyes. "Right around the point where the Nova Elders showed up.. I woke right around then, but I was able to hear from when the hunter's first hurt Kit.. " Zero's voice dropped as his eyes closed once more. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Hokaiju.. "

Yuuki looked from Zero to the tall vampire standing by the window, saddened by the tone in Zero's voice and how Hokaiju stood silent with his arms crossed. The tension from that sad note left the room's occupants silent, especially Yuuki, who found no words to make anything better or to get either of the two vampires to talk. Yuuki's fingers clenched lightly at the material of Zero's shirt, causing him to open his eyes once more, the silver of his irises shimmering in the moonlight.

Hokaiju's hands dropped to his sides, sighing deeper then he had all night. The motion and noise made Yuuki look up and Zero shift on his bed to get a glimpse of the now very sullen taller vampire. "You know.. This wasn't the end of the terrible things I witnessed. There were other events that happened as a result of me stumbling into that poor foxes' life. Sometimes I wonder if she would've been happier without meeting me. After all, our meeting started a war. "

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to all those who are reading this and are like "OMG GET TO MORE VK STUFF." I had to explain a lot to make it easier to understand certain aspects of the two realms and Kit's sadness. It gives background to the council as well anyhow. This will eventually give reasons as to why Yuuki thinks Hokaiju reminds her of Zero. At any rate, I hope you all are enjoying, more to come soon I hope! Thanks :3

P.S. - CLIFF HANGER. AGAIN. XD


	14. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 5

The silence once again spilled into the space between Hokaiju's words and anything that was left unsaid by either Yuuki or Zero. Both of the prefects just stared at the taller vampire by the window, Yuuki particularly noticing the slight shift in the color of Hokaiju's eyes. They seemed to almost turn completely dark red, the irises being drowned in the color shift. It made her wonder just how much he had seen that could've been worse then seeing what he had already mentioned.

Shifting carefully, Zero sat up in bed and twisted to lean against the wall to better watch Hokaiju, the dark haired male having moved to sit in the chair that was by Zero's desk. His head was lowered, and his hands were clasped in front of him, the knuckles turning white from how tight the fingers were actually clenched together. Drawing a breath, Zero moved the hand closest to Yuuki to lightly grab one of her own, slightly calming the brunette. " A war started from you meeting Kit? How could that be possible? "

Hokaiju did not lift his eyes to meet the silver ones of the teen talking to him, but continued to stare at the floor boards, willing the memories not to surface so violently in him. It was beginning to get hard to talk about it anymore. " If you recall, I said she planned to talk to the humans of our realm, to try and reason with them and apologize for the incident. Well somehow or another other Nova Fox clans got wind of Kit's idea and a few of them found it beneficial to spy on the meeting between Kit and the King of the land in which most of the Nova clans resided.

" Now, the King was a very knowledgeable man. He knew about the Nova Foxes, and about their laws, and upon hearing that Kit had killed not one, but a whole group of human hunters, the King found that she was guilty of murder and for not being able to control her rage state. The King also seemed to have known that all Novas by a certain age are suppose to be able to control their rage, or are restricted to the confines of their territories. The Novas listening in on the meeting knew that this was a law with all Nova Fox clans, but it was beyond them how the King knew of such information. The law was only suppose to be known amongst the Novas themselves. "

" So how was it that the King knew about the rage state law? " Yuuki had regained her ability to speak once more, seemingly more comfortable now that Zero was beside her and awake, the latter being the biggest factor.

" In the Realm of Mythology, there are several creatures that have a different variant or species that is a polar opposite. The Nova Foxes are one of the few who do, and their opposites are Zypher Foxes. Black furred, scarred and mostly solitary, Zyphers have a deep hatred for Novas that dates back farther then is documented in any of our history books. They will do almost anything to hurt a Nova Fox, and even though they don't like humans and even prey on them, Zyphers have been known to take the form of a human to cause trouble.

" The one who had given the King the information on Nova laws was his advisor, a Zypher fox. She had taken the place of the King's old advisor as she was very knowledgeable of many creatures and the world for her young age, and he quickly fired his old advisor. During Kit's meeting with the King, she was by his side mentioning things about Nova Fox laws that made Kit realize this was a one-sided trial." Hokaiju unclasped his hands, examining the color as it returned to the skin around his knuckles, breathing a deep sigh. " This Zypher in particular.. Well the Novas found out after Kit's meeting with the King who she was exactly. Kit was sentenced to imprisonment for life, knowing that death would only result in rebirth, so for the time being the Nova Fox spies had to gather more information on the source of the leak.

" Once the advisor had left the King's side and returned to her quarters, the spies found that she quickly returned to her Zypher Fox form, chuckling to herself about the state of the Nova Fox now in the castle dungeon. From what I found out later, the Zypher Fox had a striking resemblance to Kit, except with pitch black fur, red facial markings instead of Kit's purple ones, and the wing patch on her shoulders looked like bat wings with scars running from the tips. This Zypher Fox was a doppelganger. "

Yuuki tilted her head, a confused look on her face as she looked from Hokaiju to Zero. The silver haired teen merely shrugged his answer before returning his gaze to the dark haired vampire. He had stood up again, pushing the chair back under the desk before stepping into the middle of the room.

" In mythology, a doppelganger is a demon or spirit that takes on the exact appearance of another person. Everything about them looks the same, and their voices even match. The only way you could tell a doppelganger apart from the real person is that the doppelganger has no memories the person would. " Hokaiju took a step to the side of where he was originally, an almost ghostly image now occupying that spot. As the vampire moved his hands, so did the image, mimicking him down to his eye brow movements. When Hokaiju spoke, both Yuuki and Zero jumped. " This isn't a doppelganger of course, but merely a demonstration of how one might work. This ghost image has no mind of it's own, and will only do what I do. "

With a snap of his fingers, the image disappeared, leaving Yuuki to stare at the spot in which it was. Her eyes were wide with interest, realizing that the people from Kit's realm had so many abilities that she wanted to know about. Before the brunette could ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue, Hokaiju continued.

" Every few generations for both Foxes, a pair of pups will be born that look exactly alike. Of course the Zyphers have darker fur and markings, and are born with scars, but it is extremely unusual for Novas or Zyphers to have the same markings as their parents, let alone a pup from either race being born with the same ones. The other thing that comes with the doppelganger, is that the Zypher Fox side has an uncontrollable urge to cause trouble for their Nova counterpart, not matter the costs.

" Übel, as she called herself, is Kit's Zypher Fox doppelganger. She had apparently been planning for the last few years on how exactly she wanted to cause trouble for Kit. She had found out by eaves dropping on one of the clan's teaching sessions about their main laws, and used that knowledge and whatever else she knew about the creatures of the rest of the world to become the King's advisor.

" The Nova spies captured Übel and brought her to Kit's clan to have the Elders decide on what to do with her. At this point, I realized I made a rather big mistake in telling the Elders ahead of time Kit's plan, and that she hadn't come back in several days. By the time the Nova spies from other clans had come back with Übel, the Elders of Kit's clan had sent a few members to find and rescue Kit. " Hokaiju slumped down to the floor, sitting on his knees as he spoke, his face in his hands. " My worry for her, even though I only knew her for a few moments, started the chain reaction of events that lead to the Five Year War. "

Zero grumbled and slid forward on his bed, lifting the free hand and setting it on Hokaiju's shoulder, making the dark haired vampire lift his head. " Hokaiju, I'm sure it was a mere coincidence that it happened that way. "

" Normally, and before this incident involving Übel, I would agree with you Zero, but it was not the case. That Zypher Fox had orchestrated the whole thing, with a bit of help from some other Zyphers. Übel was the one who told the hunters that were chasing me where the Vampire Dragons roosted and which one would probably be a good target. I was selected because I often times left our roost to explore. She also told them of a forest to drive me into because it was only inhabited by small animals and the possible 'low rank magical being'. "

Yuuki's gasp told Hokaiju that she was able to piece together what he was getting at. His eyes lowered back down to the floor, shrugging away Zero's hand as he stood, his hands slipping into the pockets of the jacket he wore. " The whole event, the whole war and the deaths of thousands were all the doing of one Zypher Fox, and her hatred for her Nova Fox counter-part. "

" How could anyone do such a thing? How could they be so heartless? " Yuuki could barely choke out the words as she moved to cling to Zero's side, gripping the ends of his shirt.

" Zypher Foxes.. Aren't very compassionate. There have been one of two cases where a Zypher was actually border line civil, but after such cases were noted by other races, said Zyphers disappeared. Most assumed it was because other Zypher's hunted them down so as to make it seem they were going soft. At any rate, Zypher Foxes are known for cruelty. It's what the excel in. " Hokaiju turned his attention back outside the window, blinking slowly as his eyes unfocused to let his mind continue to try and keep him calm.

" The Five Year War you mentioned, did it start because Kit was rescued by her clan members? "

The dark hair vampire regarded the question a moment, nodding slowly afterward, his eyes closing. " More or less that was the start. When the King realized that Kit had been rescued, he sent trackers to find out where she had been taken, only for the trackers themselves to go missing. It ended up that the King came to the forest that Kit's clan lived in, to find Kit and his missing trackers. He wasn't exactly happy when he found his trackers were being held captive by the Novas and that they were 'harboring' a vampire, which was me of course.

" The Elders found that there was nothing wrong with me being around and that I had done no wrong and should never have been chased into their home. The male Elder added that he would physically protect me himself should anyone try to hunt me again. I found out later why that was. "

Zero turned to Yuuki, bewildered and curious by what exactly Hokaiju could have meant by what he said. " Why did he say he'd protect you? " Zero ran a lazy and shaky hand through his silver strands, tussling them slightly.

Hokaiju leaned his head to the side, looking at Zero out of the corner of his eyes. " I'm sure that you would want the approval of your girl friends' parents to the point that they'd stand up for you. "

" You mean, the very same Elder that jumped on Kit and threatened her with his claws was her father? " Zero looked taken aback by the taller vampire's comment, not really sure if he was understanding right or not.

" And the other one who stopped the male Elder is her mother, yes. Kit's parents are the Elders of her clan, as if my mentioning about their eye color wasn't a dead give away. " Hokaiju chuckled to himself at the look on Zero's face, his focus once again moving to beyond the window. Something out there was down right fascinating to him. " Generally, the pups are the offspring of the Elders or the highest guards of the Elders, though most often the guards. The Elders of a Nova Fox clan aren't exactly picky about breeding and just about anyone can have pups so long as.. Well so long as the parents get along. Kit just happened to be the Elder's first pup. Teisha and Alaniaoko were relatively new Elders and had not thought about having pups until they had gotten use to their new position. Of course, just because they are her parents doesn't mean they go easy on her when it comes to clan laws. If anything, they're even harder on her.

" Parenting aside, Alaniaoko felt that it was not right for the humans to be treating vampires and other creatures and races as they were and if anyone was going to stand up to them about it, it was going to start with him. The King was furious that the fox spoke to him as though he were a mere peasant and stormed off back towards his castle. It was within the next few days that the King decided that he was going to rid himself and the rest of the world of the filth that plagued them. "

A/N: Well! It's been a while since I last posted, sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to do this next part. Well I finally got it and now we know who the two Elder Nova Foxes are, woot! Zypher Foxes are also introduced, and we're getting into details about how the war started! More to come, sorry for the cliffhangers and thanks for reading!

BTW: Kit's parents names are pronounced like this:

Teisha: Tay-sha

Alaniaoko: Ah-la-nia-oko

Ha, names ftw.


	15. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 6

Yuuki curiously watched Hokaiju as his eyes seemed to lose focus on the world outside of the window, blinking when she noted the frown that formed on his lips and then the sudden widening of his eyes. Tilting her head toward the direction of the window, Yuuki noted what looked like lightning, instantly clinging to Zero for the on coming boom of thunder. When a couple of minutes passed and there was not even a sound but the breathing of the three of them, Yuuki lifted her head from Zero's shoulder, who was now staring at Hokaiju as well.

The dark haired vampire was glued in his spot, staring wide eyed into the night and all at once stopped breathing. His hands slipped from their pockets as he moved slowly toward the window, gripping at the frame.

" Hokaiju, hey Hokaiju! What's the matter with you, what do you see? " Zero called to older male in somewhat of an annoyed tone, not understanding the reason for his actions at the moment.

" It can't be.. She.. Was imprisoned.. "

"Who was imprisoned? Hokaiju, snap out of it! What's wrong? " Yuuki had slipped off the bed and joined Hokaiju at his side, shaking the vampire a little. The brunette hadn't yet looked out the window, concentrating on regaining Hokaiju's attention.

" Übel… " Hokaiju released his hold on one side of the window, placing the same hand on the pane of glass as he stared out into the night.

Whipping her head around, Yuuki saw what it was that had Hokaiju in a trance. In the forest beyond the academy grounds loomed a pair of giant orange eyes, blinking and shining in the night with what looked like mass amounts of electricity flowing in the area around it. Trees were being toppled and burned to nothing but ash, and just a yard from where the forest was being destroyed sat a small gray fox atop the gates to the school, a green aura surrounding her little body. Transfixed as Hokaiju was, Yuuki watched as the eyes loomed closer, stepping into the light of the moon to give way to a massive black furred fox creature, covered in scars and very much pissed.

" I have to do something.. Kit can't stop Übel on her own. " Hokaiju shook off his initial shock and took a quick step backward, carefully moving Yuuki away from the window.

" What do you mean she can't stop Übel on her own? " Zero shifted to slip off the bed, his hand instinctively moving for his Bloody Rose holster, only to realize that the gun and it's holster was laying on the desk across the room.

" The problem with counter part Zypher and Nova foxes is that they are almost always as strong as each other. This is very true for Kit and Übel. She was imprisoned before because she was captured by several high ranking Novas, but against just Kit, Übel would've locked the two of them in a never ending death match. They're too equal in strengths to kill each other, but their power can end up causing significant amounts of damage. " Hokaiju looked at the two prefects with a sigh, reaching for the latch on the window the open it. Sliding the pane upwards, Hokaiju shed his coat and set it on the back of Zero's chair, growling to himself. " Whatever you two do, don't follow us. "

" Hokaiju wait, there has to be something we can do! Kit's our friend too. " Yuuki jumped quickly to grab the vampire's arm as he started to step out of the window, her eyes welling with tears.

" I'm afraid there isn't Yuuki. Please just stay behind. " Hokaiju shrugged off Yuuki's hand and fell out of the window toward the ground.

" Wait! " Moving to look out the window, Yuuki was startled to see a large mass of bones that rushed suddenly upward passed the window. The back draft from the speed knocked Yuuki backwards into Zero, who had gotten enough strength to move behind her. Now on the floor, Yuuki scrambled to see what had just gone by, pulling the silver haired teen with her. " Oh my god.. Zero.. "

" Yea Yuuki. I see it.. Him. That must be Hokaiju's dragon form.. " Zero shook his head and scooped Yuuki into his arms, snickering at the small squeak she gave.

" What are you doing Zero? You shouldn't be over exerting yourself! Put me down! " Yuuki squirmed to break free of her partner's grasp, only to find that she was held rather tightly.

" I know that, but I think we'd get a better view of all this from the roof. Plus, I think I can help, at least a little. " Zero quirked his lips in a smirk, his eyes traveling from the view outside to Yuuki's face, making her blush a little.

Yuuki only nodded and held tightly to the shirt that Zero wore, squeezing her eyes shut as he ducked under the large open window and jumped to the ground below. Surprisingly, Yuuki didn't even notice when Zero landed, or when he jumped his way up an adjacent building, getting them closer to the fight that was going on beyond the gates. Feeling a soft breeze against her cheek, Yuuki opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a smile from the silver haired teen.

" Look Yuuki, it's unbelievable and amazing all at the same time. " Zero set the brunette down and watched her expression as she got a closer look at the massive Zypher fox in the woods. It's fur was as dark as midnight, save for the deep red marks above it's eyes and the numerous scars that lined it's body. There was something else that Yuuki noticed about the creature as it thrashed about, swiping the air above it to try and knock Hokaiju out of the sky. There was a spot that moved when it moved, the was not quite clear, but she could still see through it, yet when the light hit it just right, it reflected slightly, as if it was shimmering, like regular fur.

" Zero, do you see that spot there? " Yuuki tugged lightly at Zero's sleeve, pointing with her free hand toward what she saw.

" I don't see anything Yuuki, other then the marks and scars on the creature. " Zero squinted to try and see what Yuuki's human eyes caught that his vampire eyes could not.

" I can't really explain it.. " The brunette bit her lower lip, frustrated as she pointed frantically, noting that the creature tried with all it's might to keep the part she saw hidden. Gasping, Yuuki tugged again at Zero's sleeve. " Zero! That spot, it's on the tail! "

Scanning the dark form of the Zypher fox, Zero finally caught a glimpse of what Yuuki had seen. The tail tip was indeed off. It was mostly transparent compared to the deep blackness of the rest of it's body, and was only able to be seen when the creature thrashed wildly. Zero narrowed his eyes as he watched Kit and Hokaiju struggle to keep Übel from coming too close too the school. It was then that Zero realize that Kit wasn't doing much more then casting a couple of spells every few seconds or so. She seemed preoccupied and distracted. " What in the world is she doing? She's barely fighting back. "

" What? " Yuuki turned to look up at Zero, who had moved to the side of her.

" Kit. She's.. I know she's stronger then what she's doing right now, but she's just sitting there really. Look. " Zero nodded toward where Kit sat perched on the gates, using her tail to hold herself steady as she cast and paused in 5 second intervals.

Yuuki tilted her head and watched curiously, a flash of movement catching her attention out of the corner of her eye. Turning to where the motion had come from, Yuuki saw what was keeping Kit busy. Between spells, Kit was keeping a barrier up around the school walls, but a completely separate one at the same time just inside it. The one inside the walls was being kept up at all times, while the one outside was being brought down and put back up before and after every spell Kit had cast. " She's protecting us.. "

Zero barely caught Yuuki's hushed words as she mumbled them, his eyes widening as he too finally saw what she did. The barrier casting was keeping Kit from head on attacking Übel but at the same time was keeping everyone in the academy safe. " Why does she need to put two up though? "

Yuuki shook her head and gripped the side of Zero's shirt, looking up at him with eyes full of fresh tears. " It doesn't matter! She's not giving her all because we're here, all of us! "

Cursing under his breath, Zero lifted a hand to clasp one of Yuuki's, squeezing it firmly. " Then I'm going to repay the favor for pulling me from darkness. "

" No Zero! Hokaiju said it won't help! " Yuuki sobbed as she reached for the back stepping Zero, her hands just missing the fabric of his sleeve as he jumped to the roof below, working his way downward.

" I think I see something they might've missed! " Zero called to Yuuki as he jumped to the ground finally, making his way back to his dorm room for his Bloody Rose. " It's a long shot, but if my instincts are right.. Heh, let's hope they are. "

* * *

A/N: Ah, sorry for taking so long on this. I've had a bit of writers block you see and it's been hard to sit down and get this chapter out. Another shorter part, and a bit of a cliff hanger.. AGAIN. Lawls, sorry. Hopefully this one is to everyones liking. :3


	16. AAR: The Past and Goodbye, Part 7

-1He was nearly there. He could see the building clear as day and at the break neck speed he was running, thanks to his new found strength as a result of fully turning, he would be there in a matter of moments. The thing he needed was there. It lay in it's holster on his desk where he had left it before visiting Kit that evening, because he felt he did not need it when he was there, but now as he drew closer to the building, Zero felt a presence that made him wish he had the gun on him already. As a level D vampire he could feel his presence before, and now as a level B, that man's aura was exuding and choking the very air with it.

Deciding that this was no time for a quarrel, Zero sprinted quickly the rest of the way to the dorm building that his room was in, and as he turned the corner, the one he had felt before was standing just outside his room, starring blankly out at the battle he knew was there.

" Even though she's concealing it, I'm sure every one in the Night Class can feel what's going on out there. The amount of energy flying around is.. Otherworldly. "

Zero narrowed his eyes and brushed passed the pure blood to his door, nearly pushing through it as he turned the knob and strode to his desk for the Bloody Rose. " What're you doing here Kaname? "

Kaname didn't answer a moment, he merely turned to look at Zero with eyes as deep red as blood itself. Then without warning, Kaname had quickly moved in front of the silver haired teen, making him take a step back. " That thing out there, it's likely that it will destroy the school if it's not taken care of soon. I can't have everything I've worked for ruined overnight. "

" Everything you've worked for? Is that all this is, is just some accomplishment to you? The people in this school, the others of the Night Class, even Yuu-- "

The last of Zero's question was interrupted by Kaname's hand as it grasped his neck tightly, squeezing to the point where the teen could just barely breathe. " Do not ever assume anything with me, especially when it comes to Yuuki. It is by her will alone that I let you live to this day and with her choice that I do not kill you for having the affections for her that you do. " Kaname's eyes were narrowed as he threw Zero into the wall across from him, cracking the drywall as the teen slid to the floor.

Coughing and rubbing his throat, Zero stood with one arm out stretched, the Bloody Rose pointed square in the middle of Kaname's heart. " I feel the same way.. Make no mistake about that, but I have no time to deal with your crap. " Pushing away from the wall, Zero ignored the pure blood's death stare as he moved back out into the hall and made his way down the stairs. He couldn't believe that Kaname actually had the gall to spit the words out that he had just now. Pure blood or not, there was no one letting him 'live' other then himself, and perhaps Yuuki. Zero thought about how she seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him for as long as he could remember at the moment. " It's not important right now, damnit. I need to get to where Kit is. "

" Kiriyu, hold on a moment. " Kaname called softly as he walked out of the dorm just shortly behind Zero.

" What now Kaname.. " Zero turned on his heels and stared at the pure blood, watching as he came closer. Kaname had stopped to the side of Zero, looking into the distance in the direction of the front gate, seeing Kit appear and disappear as she put up and brought down her barriers.

" I doubt that the power of that weapon alone will do anything to phase the beast out there. " Kaname sighed as he brought his hand up to run it through his bangs, tussling them slightly. " I hate to say it, but I think we should work together. I have an idea and to get it to work I'll need to talk to that blasted dragon without the creature hearing me. "

" You mean you can communicate in some sort of telepathic way with Hokaiju? " Zero turned to face in the direction that Kaname did, starting to move toward the building on which he had left Yuuki previously.

" It's a pure blood influence, not so much telepathy, but I can't force him to do anything It's more of a suggestion that I make with my aura that he and any other vampire can feel. " Kaname moved with Zero as their strides started to get longer, picking up the pace slightly.

" So what exactly is this plan that you have in mind? " Zero and Kaname were both now at a full run, quickly getting to building they needed to, but to Zero's surprise, the pure blood had started to vault up to one just behind it. With a grunt, the silver haired teen followed suit, standing somewhat behind him.

" You'll feel it once I start the influence.. Though I'm assuming you've already picked up on the spot on the creatures tail? " Kaname gestured to what he was able to see just as Zero had.

Zero nodded as he watched the spot, though with some difficulty as it was being thrashed about by it's owner. " Yea I saw it shortly before I ran back to my room, what about it? "

" We're going to use it against the creature, and the dragon is going to help us do it. " Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly and as the wind began to pick up around him, Zero could feel something come over him that he never had before, and all at once he had drawn the Bloody Rose to shoulder height and held his aim steady as he felt the sensation wash over him. Hokaiju had felt it as well and though he was all bone, the depths of his eyes shone a deep red, an acknowledgement of Kaname's plan, one that was to change his life forever.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. God. I know it's been forever DX I'm so sorry but I've been suffering such horrible writers block and it was really hard for me to just get this out! I've had this kinda floating around in my mind, but I couldn't quite get it out no matter how hard I tried. WELL. Here we go, new chapter, another cliff hanger, and it's only going to get better. Stay tuned kiddies! :3


	17. AAR: The Past and GOodbye, Part 8

Kit only had several moments in which she could do anything else to Übel and for some reason she couldn't get her feet to move. She had tried to lift them, pull them from where she was perched on the iron of the gates. "Why can't I move? I fel as though I.." Kit lifted her head to where Übel and Hokaiju were fighting. Though in bone dragon form, she knew that if Hokaiju were casting spells for attack that the deep and hollow sockets of the form would shine red, but the color was replaced by a shade of pale orange. "No… NO! Hokaiju!"

It was too late. Kit was rooted to her spot on the gate with the spell that Hokaiju had cast on her to keep her from doing what he knew she would. Ubel took advantage of his distracted state, wrapping the bone dragon in her flowing tail.

"It seems I finally caught you Hokaiju. Now the question is.. What shall I do with you.." Übel turned a little to look at her prisoner, her gleaming red eyes narrowing as she constricted him tightly within the confines of her tail. Even in his current form, Hokaiju had the same mass as his normal body, and the Zypher used that to her advantage to try and squeeze the life out of him.

"You can't do anything to me Übel.. You're weak and.. Gacht!" Hokaiju felt his body crack and the air suddenly squeezed from his lungs and as he tried to draw a breath, Übel's tail only tightened further, working much like a snake would. It took all of the strength he had to pull the tail apart enough to breathe once more, putting him at the mercy of what Ubel could really do to him. "Nngghh… Aaagh!" He would not beg to be let go however. Hokaiju knew he needed to be there for just a while longer.

"No more words dragon? Hehe.. Now for your precious little fox. I'm sure slaughtering her will be the start of a wonderful night of destruction!"

"Not tonight you crazy bitch!" Zero had called from across the yard, passed where Kit sat frozen on the gates, on a roof of one of the class buildings that him and Kaname occupied. His gun was lined directly at the heart of Übel and this sight only served as amusement for the shadowy fox, making her chuckle. Leering at Zero, Ubel turned her attention toward the boy, flashing a set of lance sized teeth.

"That vampire weapon… hurt me? Oh boy… you all will be such a delight to kill. I will see to it that I render your limbs from your body before I tend to the vermin on the fence." Übel licked her chops with a low growl, the sound reverberating off the ground and rumbling miles off into the distance as she took a few steps from the forest she was standing in toward the males on the rooftop. They were within a leaps distance for her, very close and a stupid decision on their part she thought, but as Ubel readied herself to attack, she realized that Hokaiju had shifted further in her grasp. Craning her neck slightly, she caught glimpse of the bone dragon as he bared his long needle like fangs and sunk them deep into the near invisible part of her tail. Blood sprayed from the deep and forceful bite, and the fox reeled her head back, howling from the pain and the poison that now began coursing through her veins.

"Yooou… bloody draaagooooon! Mrraaaaa!" The change from Hokaiju's bite was near instant. In her accelerated state, the poison that turned a person attacked her cells and mutated on contact; something that was as painful as having every bone in your body broken and the shattered remnants cutting into your nerves. Übel's shadow body transformed with the mutation, shifting from the flowing darkness, into a more solidfied mass and the red of her eyes only intensified. "Haa.. Haha.. Hahahaha..! This.. This power! Oh.. Hohoho.. Mrahahahaha! I don't know what you were thinking you worthless reptile, but I am now more powerful then before! I will easily be able to destroy this world and any other I wish!"

Yuuki watched in horror from her spot. The roof she was on was closer to Kit, and a bit to the north of where Kaname and Zero were watching. She was wringing her hands nervously and had it not have been for her decision to look back at Zero for a moment, she would not have noticed the Artemis rod that was thrown to her by Kaname. "Wha- HEY! Kaname careful where you throw that please! Wait.. Why did you throw this?"

Kaname only eyed her, the depths rather dark and menacing as he turned back to where Hokaiju was being held by Übel. He said nothing to anyone; his eyes only began to darken further and he was focused completely on Hokaiju. As the color in his eyes seemed as though they were going to turn completely black, they began to shift to a red that was a match for Übel's crimson eyes. "It's time.."

The events that took place next only happened in a matter of moments; Übel loomed closer to them all and it was at that moment that Zero fired a single shot from his Bloody Rose. He had changed positions in the time it took Übel to transform and was now pointed passed Kaname. As the shot passed him, the pure blood used his invisible strength to conjure a great gust of dagger like wind that sent the already active bullet straight at Yuuki. Those who knew Yuuki would have thought that what was coming straight at her would have sent the normally timid prefect straight in a directed that was out of the line of fire, but at that time something snapped inside her, something almost primal. It was like a caged animal had be let loose in her and all her courage with it. She extended the rod and swung with all her might. The rod and the accelerated bullet reacted for a second, the air sparking and crackling dangerously until Yuuki used the strength of that caged beast and sent it flying right at Übel.

"You puny worthless mortals!" The beast bellowed as she watched the shot come for her and dismissed it almost completely until she realized where it was headed. Too late the fox reacted as she was also weighed down by her prisoner who held her tail tight in his jaws and his back claws dug into the ground to root her to the spot so that as the sparking shot came closer, it illuminated the blood that covered the near transparent part of Übel's tail. "Noooooooooo!"

Yuuki, Kaname and Zero were all startled to hear the word come from not only Ubel but from Kit as well. There was another loud roar, and noise of what sounded like something being shattered, and the painful cries of the creatures that were shot. Yuuki was the first to figure out what their actions had done, and dropped to her knees, her eyes overflowing with tears. "What have we done..? Did it have to be done this way…?"

"There was no other way to stop the creature in it's rampage and destruction. Sacrifice is necessary.." Kaname's words were cold sounding and while his eyes had returned to their normal soft brown, something seemed different about him. To Yuuki, his aura felt.. off.

"Hokaiju! H-Hokaiju!" Kit was sobbing loudly, bounding from the spot on the gate to where he had fallen, now free from the Zypher's contricting tail. She knew since she was free that his life was fading fast. For a non-native magic user, it was very difficult to use a restraining spell with that much power. To release the person in it, would require the caster's life to end. "You idiot! Why? Why couldn't you let us figure out another way?" Kit couldn't hold her sobs back anymore once she reached Hokaiju. He was back to being flesh and blood, his bone form actually requiring a bit of magic that he no longer had the ability to spare. The little fox dropped herself along Hokaiju's head, not wanting to see the gaping wound that the Bloody Rose had caused that was now swiftly killing her beloved.

"H-how did you manage this you filthy Nova?" Übel was fading fast as well, now back to her normal form and size. She was growling as she lay just feet from where Kit and Hokaiju were and was trying what strength she had left to get to them. "How… How could you get them to kill me with that puny human weapon? Ho-yeaaargggh!"

"I think we've heard enough from you. Let them be at peace, since you've ruined their chances at any sort of happiness." Zero had been the first to arrive to the scene, and took it upon himself to hold Übel down by the transparent part of her tail that was still intact, though the would was starting to decay upwards toward the rest of her body.

"Well… I have succeeded in one aspect.. She will never be happy again… hah.. Mrrggh.." Übel coughed up what looked like ashes, tilting her head to look up at the creature that was on her precious tail, noting the other two finally catching up. "How though.. How was this done to me?"

Kaname took a step forward, kicking Übel in the jaw, partly to shut her up and partly to vent what anger he had bottled up recently. "Not that it matters as you'll be dead soon, but it was as simple as turning you into a vampire and using Kiriyu's gun to deal the final blow where Yuuki noticed you were trying to keep hidden." Kaname glared at Übel before administering another kick that completely fractured her jaw, leaving the Zypher unable to speak as her body began to decay furhter.

Yuuki was trying her best to not just breaking, watching the scene that was unfolding before her. Kit was now curled in a tight ball beside Hokaiju's head, Zero was looking up at the sky, a mournful look on his face, and Kaname had turned his back to the group. "Zero.. Kaname.." The two males turned their attention to where Yuuki was now sitting beside Kit, both moving over to at least stand closer and provide support in some way or form.

"Why! Why did you.. I can't heal this Hokaiju! I can't save you.. I.. I can't be without you!" Kit's ears laid back as she scooted even closer, brushing her little gray nose against the deep green scales of the dragon's cheek. Mustering what energy he had, Hokaiju draped a wing over her as she sobbed.

"Hon.. My life with you has.. Been the most wonderful thing I could've have asked or hoped for.. Your father accepted and protected me.. Your mother helped teach me magic.. And you gave me love that I never thought I'd get.." Hokaiju closed his eyes as he spoke, wincing as the decay began to work quicker. "There's not much time left.. Zero.."

Zero blinked at the sound of his name, looking at the paling dragon as he shifted to take a step closer to him. "H-Hokaiju?"

"Yuuki will need your help in the future.. Do everything in your power to help her.. As well as you Kaname.. You know what I speak of.. and it is her choice.. But help her.." Hokaiju was even paler now, his scales turning a off shade of gray from the decay. "Y-Yuuki.. I am happy to have met you.. Your family and friends.. And to have kept you all safe.. I.. I am sorry Kit.."

"Hokaiju.. No.. Don't leave me.. I don't know what to do without you.." Kit's sobs were hard, spaced only by her intake for breaths. She got up quickly to place both front paws carefully on the dying dragon's cheek, noticing that he too was crying.

"I.. love you dearly.. And will.. Watch over you.. G-goodbye.. My love.." Hokaiju's eyes shut a little tighter and his deep labored breathing ceased as the decay from the weapon finally took him. Kit could no longer hold herself back and began sobbing uncontrollably. Hokaiju's body was beginning to turn to dust, save for a medium sized ruby colored stone. Yuuki was crying now too and though her tears made it hard to see, she reached for the fox and pulled her close, shaking her head as Kit whimpered and cried out several times.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to be gone for so long! Things have been incredibly hectic lately and within the last year I just haven't felt up to writing. Well I have a bit of want to do so now, so I am uploading this new chapter. Chapter 8 is terribly sad.. I'm sorry for leaving it like this, but I'm still going over in my head and what I have rough drafted on paper on what will work next. Also, things are a bit graphic because well.. I'm sure that this sort of thing would be just that. Graphic. Feel free to leave me any comments and reviews. I would love suggestions on how to improve :D See you next time for Chapter 9 guys!


End file.
